Generation Z
by JubJubFanFic
Summary: When Phillipa is disowned by her parents along with her little sister, Jennifer, they plan to go an live with cousins Elena and Jeremy but things look bleak. Will 16 year old, budding journalist and keen conspiricer Phillipa ever fit in with her new friends and family? Will she ever discover the truth that hides? And lastly, what makes her fall for handsome rogue Damon Salvatore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Based in North Carolina Clementine Avenue*

The car drew up outside Elena's house that she shared with her overprotective boyfriend Stefan and her supposedly suicidal, introvert of a brother; who had unexpectedly come out to greet my stay. "Girls, this is where you'll be staying with cousins Elena and Jeremy and their friends Stefan and Damon!" our social worker, Julia, explained.

The car ground to a halt. Damon? I don't remember a Damon: I thought to myself. It was surprisingly cold for North Carolinian weather, the sun faintly nourished the scene, trees and buildings surrounding us were basking in the sun, but the clouds began to shift and the sunlight quickly crippled and died as Julia, Jennifer my little sister and I reluctantly stepped out of the car and approached the house on a gravel drive way.

"Phillipa? Jennifer?" Elena's voice spoke into the cold air, her voice was warm and soft. I turned around slowly to face her, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Elena wasn't at all what I expected her to be; she was tall and very slim and her long brunette hair hung loosely on her shoulders. She had tanned skin and chestnut brown eyes. Her smile warmed me and I suddenly felt comfortable. "Yes?" I answered her, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Oh, how are you? Come here. I know it's been tough." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder and pulling me into a fragile but warm hug. I inhaled through my nose and the rich smell of a herb filled me. I couldn't quite identify what it was but it was strangely familiar. Lavender? No. Garlic? No. Suddenly, Stefan joined us and introduced himself. I never got to answer my question.

"Hi, I'm Stefan, you must be the famous Phillipa and Jennifer that I've heard so much about." He said, and he politely extended his hand. I shook his hand and tried to smile but I was distracted...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Damon asks, tucking his hands into his pockets and standing at a distance from Stefan and I. There was bitterness between them, I could sense it. "You must be Phillipa, am I right?" he questioned, with a crooked smile. "You are right." I smiled. I liked him. "Just as usual then...You're a pretty little thing, aren't ya?" he commented, looking me up and down and staring intently into my eyes. "Damon!" Stefan argued. "Alright, alright. I'll back off. You. Me. My room. 6?" he said, cheekily before walking away slowly. As he walked he ran a hand through his jet black, fluffy hair. "Sorry about him; he's a work in progress" Elena said, collecting our bags. Then Julia decided to make her departure; as much as I hated Julia's sickly-sweet act and the patronizing persistence of her voice, I suddenly began to feel much attached to her. She was leaving me and Jennifer with these... strangers. But somewhat comfortable strangers.

Elena turned away calling "follow me inside girls". I looked down, reaching for the handle of my luggage case but someone got there before me... Jeremy. "I can help you with that if you'd like?" Jeremy asked. I'd heard a lot about him. Jeremy Gilbert. The boy who went off the rails at sixteen; a crazy druggie, a suicidal emo, an uncontrollable drinker and delinquent. I'd also been told that apparently, he turned it all around by 17. I wanted to trust him. I looked up and Jeremy smiled at me, his soft brown eyes looked hurt or damaged in some way but I let him help me. "Okay" I replied, standing up properly. I waited to introduce myself. "I'm –" I started but I was interrupted. "-Phillipa, yeah, I know. I was there when you said hello everyone else earlier." He finished. "Oh, of course. Sorry." I replied, feeling stupid.

Jennifer had already followed Elena, Stefan and Damon inside, so Jeremy walked ahead and I soon followed inside. Before we entered the house the creak of the door was most evident, it made my skin crawl. The door swung back dramatically opening up to show the belly of the house. The hallway was huge with plenty of gloomy room to out my case down. As Jeremy and I walked inside, I looked up admiring the pine decoration that loomed on the roof above. We caught up with everyone else in the front room and I couldn't help but feel somewhat worried about how the next 24 hours would go. Elena snuck me a smile; I didn't want to smile, I didn't really want to make friends, I wanted to be hurt and angry and frustrated but I couldn't help myself. I found myself giving in and smiling back at her, however; my eyes were quickly diverted by the staircase ahead of us. It was polished, brown oak and each step felt strong but still creaky. We climbed the staircase and were shown to our rooms by Stefan; I found the house dim and gloomy overall. The dusty paintings hung depressingly on the walls and the strong, shiny suits of armour were dotted all over the house, holding some kind of battle instruments, whether it was a sword; a mace; an axe or a joust. Whatever they were, they made me feel uncomfortable. I kept Jennifer close to my side. She'd hardly said a word to anyone since we'd arrived. Her face worried and her blue eyes were hopeless; just like mine, We wondered into our rooms suspiciously, Stefan beckoning us further into the turret. The rooms were huge and I wasn't used to it at all.

We'd come from a small gite-type house on West 54th in Boca, Florida, a 2 bed-roomed place; my mum and dad in one and me and Jen in the other. I was 16 now though, I needed my own room. I would get one here.

On edge, we strolled across and Jennifer sat gingerly on the soft pressed linen of her bed. She looked at me as if she was about to cry, but behind my back I could feel her fumbling for my hands until she found my fingers and clutched on tightly. Stefan smiled at us, collecting himself he continued to talk. "Here is your room Jennifer, do you reckon you'll be okay in here? Phillipa? Your room is next door. Can you find your own way there?" he asked, kindly. "Yes, I'm sure I can – thank you Stefan." I said, feeling respectful to him. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you two now, dinner is at 6 'o' clock okay? And if you need anything – please – don't hesitate to ask me or Elena. I'll be downstairs and just for the record, it's probably best to avoid Damon." Stefan said, turning to leave. "Wait... why?" I asked him, before he left. Stefan stopped, "He just has a lot of unresolved issues is all" Stefan said, smiling. I nodded and he left. My vision fell to Jenny's face, she looked at me bleakly but said nothing; then rushed to hug me, gripping hard. She rested her head on my tummy and broke down into tears. Of course.

I found everything hard and overwhelming for myself, so, I couldn't imagine what it must be like for a girl of 6 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I gently shut the door to my bedroom, being careful not to creak and silently and carefully turned around and... Suddenly bumped into Damon. He was stood so close behind me, how could I not see him there and more importantly, how did he get in here?

"Hello... cousin." He said, looking at me with his head to one side. "We are not technically cousins and what's with the creeping up on people? Is that gonna become a regular thing? I'm not sure I can handle it just now..." I told him, firmly. "Oh come on already, let's address the elephant in the room..." he continued. I pushed past him to unpack my case. "That's no way to talk about your supposed 'cousin'! And what 'elephant' are you talking about?" I complained.

Damon followed me and flopped down on the bed in front of me, wistfully.

"I mean the elephant that tells me that you find me attractive." He mentioned, suddenly leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. I tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I lied, shrugging it off. I did find him attractive – who wouldn't? He watched me intently, and I paused looking back. Then he did the eye thing. The eye thing that makes me melt on the inside.

We locked gaze for what seemed like forever but Damon soon broke away and stood up. "Okayyyyyy. Whatever you sayyyyyy..." he said sarcastically as he left my room. I allowed him to leave and once he left the room I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Cautiously, I stood up and was about to turn to carry my things over to my bed, when I whirled round to find Damon in my face again. My heart raced and I widened my eyes. It was like he was invisible half the time but of course that is impossible. I didn't ever hear him or seem him sneak up on me.

I took a large step back. "You can't deny it..." he teased, I can bloody well try: I thought. "I can see it in your eyes..." he said again. I quickly tore my vision away from him and he left. For real this time.

I made my way over to my door and very carefully twisted the key in the lock – I couldn't risk him getting in here again.

*The following morning*

I woke up to my alarm at half past six on a frosty Virginian Monday morning, and slowly opened my eyes slowly. I swung my arm over quickly and slammed on my alarm to stop the buzzing. I groaned and struggled to keep my eyes open until I heard:

"Good morning sleepy head!" a familiar voice said. I suddenly sat bolt upright in my bed, eyes wide, goose bumps all over and hair sticking up in all directions. I squinted across the room and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light to see... Of course. Damon. Sat on the arm chair across from my bed. But wait? Didn't I lock the door last night? "How did you get in here? I locked the door! And why are you so obsessed with me?" I groaned.

"Oh please. Primative security system, give me a Q-Tip and 2 and ½ minutes. And I think you'll find it's you who is obsessed with me." He finished.

I sighed and flopped back down again.

"Don't get too comfortable around me, I'm unpredictable y'know?" he said again.

"Yeah?" I asked, although I was too out of it to really pay attention.

"Yeah actually." He replied, he sounded closer this time. I squinted my eyes open. Lo and behold, he was closer. Leaning over my bed in fact.

"What do you want?" I whinged, sitting up again and stretching. "You've got school... At Mystic Falls High School." He informed me. I whipped the cover off of my body and swung my legs round and stood up in my vest top and my pyjama shorts. Damon was significantly taller than me however; I didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. "Okay. Evaporate tall person!" I ordered Damon.

"Rude..." he muttered and left.

I had mixed feelings about today but the one thread above everything else? Hope. I was still hopeful, even after my parents split, even after they disowned me, even after my mum sent me away, even after she broke my heart... I still have hope. I just keep soldiering on. I had a new life here and I wasn't about to let it just slip through my fingers or let myself be robbed of it."

I entered our en suite bathroom; making sure that Damon hadn't somehow crept in here too. I got undressed and stepped under the shower head. I cautiously twisted the knob and thick, warm water poured down the front of my body...

A short 10 minutes later; I finished my shower due to the fact that I'd steamed up the bathroom and my fingers were pruning already. I got dried and dressed in the privacy of my room. I hadn't heard a peep from Jennifer's room all morning; she must've headed down to breakfast already: I suspected.

I sat down in front of my mirror when I recognized that scent again. I'd smelt it before on Elena but I couldn't place where I'd smelt it before that; it was a thick, rich smell – like the combination of lavender and vinegar. Anyhow, I continued to dress myself and at 7:15 went down for breakfast dressed in a cream fairisle sweater and sand-shade chinos. My hair bounced on my shoulders in familiar curls, I brushed them out of the way as I strolled into the living room to greet everyone.

I found a long, rectangular mahogany table with 8 chairs maybe 10 fitted in the designated spaces around it. Elena; Stefan; Jeremy; Damon and a stranger were gathered around it too. One new face I hadn't met before joined them; they were in an ambiance of lively conversation when I interrupted them. You know that feeling you get when you walk into a room full of people and everyone just stops and stares at you as though they were just talking about you? Or you walk in on a conversation between two friends and you know without a shadow of a doubt they were talking about your drunk freak show last weekend? Well, I ignored it. Swinging the door lightly behind me and approaching the table I sat down between Jennifer and Elena with weight. Jennifer was dressed in a polka dot blouse and similar grey-scale chinos to mine; her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail allowing her bangs to flop forward over her forehead - she seemed happy almost. I hoped school today wouldn't be a letdown for her, she needs stability.

To the left of me sat Elena in a red V-neck and flared jeans, next to her, of course, Stefan. Stefan looked relaxed in jeans and a white round-neck with rolled up sleeves.

I couldn't understand how he wasn't cold and I noticed this on Jeremy too. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, doc martins and a red and black checkered button up hoodie, his brown hair looked ruffled and matte. Next to Jeremy sat the stranger, still in a grey basketball vest and Calvin Klein pyjama bottoms. This man had obviously stayed the night and hadn't changed, this was obvious by the look of his ungroomed, sticking up hair; his eyes were bloodshot and he hadn't shaved which I could tell by the inch long stubble that grew up his chin. Opposite this man sat Damon. I looked across at him and he squinted at me with his big, blue eyes at me, I felt drawn to him but at the same time I didn't want to give him the advantage so I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me under his breath and finished his coffee. Whilst he wasn't looking I snuck another glance at him, he had perfect, thick matted black hair and angelic blue eyes, his jaw line could cut glass and he had a smile that made me melt on the inside. Damon was gorgeous but cocky, which made me loathe him a little, I couldn't stop staring though! Until, it fully dawned on me, he was staring back! Embarrassed, I looked away and continued to eat my breakfast and drink my iced tea. Conversation filled the air and I soon discovered that the strangers name was actually Alaric Saltzman and he was in fact a history teacher at Mystic Falls High school, and that he did in fact live here as the step-father of Elena and Jeremy. However; Alaric wouldn't be teaching today – it was his day off.

I finished the last spoonful of my cereal and locked eye contact with Damon again. This time he winked at me and this made me smile but I knew I needed to cover up anything I felt for him, I also knew I had to leave soon. The room was bright; a long patterned window stretched up the wall and loomed over the table, shedding a pearly light on to the table. "So... first day of school huh?" Stefan announced, again beginning a group discussion. Damon got up from the table to refill his coffee.

Stefan made eye contact with me which motivated my reply, "Yes..." I muttered, looking over at Jennifer. "Stay away from the jocks, the nerds, the basketball players, the junkies, the emos, the dreamies and... actually just avoid all boys! Except me - of course." Damon said, smirking. "Damon! You're not helping!" Elena argued. As a girl of sixteen of course I'd had experiences with boys before but they never went beyond a kiss and a little more, they were always turbulent and short term. Never serious. I'd given up with boys now, they're all pricks. "Just have fun!" Elena advised, seeming pleased with her comment. I finished up my breakfast swiftly, not engaging in conversation and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. As I got up to leave; Damon tapped for me and mouthed "Call me" gesturing with his hand. I stood to my feet and then the school bus arrived. I hurried out of the kitchen , pulling Jennfier and waving flippantly as I left. "Bye girls! Have a great day!" was the last thing I heard Elena call to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We stepped out into the icy air and I pulled the sleeves down on my sweater and shoved my hands into my coat pockets, exhaling deeply. I felt a dry crumple in my pocket not understanding where it came from, it was a receipt with writing on the back, I flipped it over. It read:

01573370173 ~ Damon X

But... I don't understand. How did he get it into my coat pocket? I sighed; even still I put his number in my phone and continued. Jennifer followed me as we approached the bus and climbed inside the bus guardedly. Jennifer hovered behind me, I made sure of that. I knew what it was like to be 'fresh meat' at high school and I also knew how vulnerable Jenny was; the bus driver grunted and I turned to face the sea of screaming, restless teenagers. Oh God. Jennifer gripped my hand and cowered behind me whilst I looked around for secure seats but it seemed the only available seats were near the front where one boy sat with his feet up against the row in front, however the seats further along from him were free.

I stepped up. "Excuse me" but this boy continued to head-bop a mop of greasy dark hair. He looked at me directly, with one eye; his fringe drooping over the other eye but he shrugged and ignored me. I wasn't gonna give up though. I needed to make a stand in front of Jenny so she wouldn't be afraid. I gritted my teeth and pushed his feet down, firmly. I pushed past him with Jennifer and sat down by the window furthest from the boy. The bus jerked into motion and swerved along the road as it sailed through neighbourhood after neighbourhood; through the streets, past the houses. Drifting...

*30 minutes later*

All of a sudden, I was shaken awake by Jennifer. We'd arrived and I reluctantly stood up and Jennifer guided me through the aisle of the bus until I stood at the gates of Mystic Falls High School. We weren't late but I wanted to hurry inside all the same and by the time I made it through the front doors I was confronted by a teacher: "Are you Phillipa Woodley?" he asked, sternly. "Ye-Yes" I stammered, he took me by the shoulder and led me away from Jennifer who was being met by a different teacher. "Wait! My little sister doesn't know anyone, we're new! She'll panic!" I argued, trying to turn back. The teacher persisted to walk me. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Jennifer will be sorted out by her tutor – you need to follow me." He instructed. I gave in and followed him, pushing through tight clusters of teens shouting and throwing trash around across the corridor. We followed hall after hall, classroom after classroom, corner after corner until we finally ended up in my tutor class. I knew Jennifer would be scared but I needed her to be strong. "Hello everyone!" the teacher started; I was too overwhelmed to understand what was happening.

"This is Phillipa. She is a new student starting here at Mystic Falls High School and she's feeling a little nervous..." I rolled my eyes but he continued. "... I'm sure you'll show her how kind and welcoming we are here at Mystic Falls, Virginia." Other words for 'keep your distance from the freaky new girl until she knows exactly what we're letting her in for – by which time it'll be too late'. Then he left. I was left to my own devices, and slowly made my way to an isolated and distant seat at the back. I plonked down threw my bag on the table, oh what I'd give to be back with the recent family in an awkward yet fascinating conversation that I would be ignoring, but subjected to Damon's moreish gaze.

I hated this. Just as thought I might die from boredom, Damon buzzed me on my phone, saying:

Any good?

I replied with:

A royal drag

He didn't reply. The teacher, Mrs. West, my new tutor, turned to face the board and began scribbling away at the board talking about climate change and shit. I zoned out.

The next hour and a half dribbled by very slowly by until the bell rang at quarter to 12 and I made fast for Jennifer's classroom, everyone spilled out into the corridor and I barged through, feeling irritated. Suddenly, I was stopped by a boy, about my height or taller. He was blonde and had highlighted wispy hair gelled up on his head; his skin was like milk and honey and his eyes were a bright blue, similar to Damon. He pulled on my elbow to stop me, "hey wait!" he called. I stopped and whirled around, "hmm?" I murmured.

"I'm – I'm Caspar! You're... Phillipa Woodley right?" he asks, his south African accent distinct through his speech. "Sorry! Yes, I'm Phillipa!" I affirmed. He gulped. "I just wanted to say hi and..." he lost his train of thought as he stared into my eyes, "... and. And here's my number if you have any questions?" he finished, looking down at the paper he handed me. He had kind eyes. I smiled and I felt peaceful all of a sudden. "Thank You" I said, and took the paper. "But I have to disappear now, I'm sorry." I said, he nodded. "No worries" he replied and stepped back – I rushed away feeling better about myself. I'd made a friend Caspar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Back home at Mystic Falls*

Loathingly, I unlocked the front door with my new house key and stepped inside remissfully because I felt tired and wanted to wallow in my room, my only place of peace and security. My private place – so long as Damon couldn't get in. The house was lurid, silent and cold, the echo of my footsteps filled the air but Jennifer quite confidently followed me in and walked ahead of me; going up the stairs and straight to her room. Not bidding a good night or telling me how her day went, but in all honesty, I was too tired to ask. I sauntered away and entered the kitchen, making the decision to search the fridge.

Loneliness makes me hungry and I didn't have school lunches – I felt I didn't know enough people to go to the cafeteria with. It was my first day of school, I wanted to stay under the radar not place myself on it. So I avoided all places of social pattern. Even though Caspar gave me his number, I kept it but I doubt I'll ever use it. As I turned away from the fridge retrieving chocolate that was hidden in the drawer at the back I headed for the table, but was side tracked when I noticed a small but distinct, leather bound book, jammed with loose paper clippings and letters. I knew who it belonged to – I wasn't an idiot. It was Elena's diaries, I mean Elena is a good actor but it takes one to know one – deep down; she is damaged like all of them, but they're all I've got now. All the world is a stage and the people in it, merely actors – Shakespeare.

But... who in the right mind wants to raid the private diary entries of a stroppy, hormonal teenager who has poured her heartbreaks and dreams into the paper pages of a book?

Then again; how could I not look?

I was tired of being kept in the dark all the time; I had been lied to enough – I needed the truth. I picked it up before looking left and right; not a soul in sight. I parted the covers and the pages fell open upon a diary entry of about 2 years ago. I recognised the differentiated handwriting to be Elena's of course; the book smelt of lavender and the second essence that has been haunting me for the past day. Numerous dried out leaves, flowers and rose petals crusted and left clasped in the spine of the book and between the pages of the tearstained, inked pages. This diary was a memento of teenage hood. Was I actually going to read it?

This was breaking the rules of feminism!

The date read: 4th January 2012. I was conscious that this was private and I probably shouldn't read it but at the same time it fed my burning hunger to read on, every word was kept and I craved the next. I read: "Dear Diary,

I don't know if I can still trust Stefan... I always had suspicions but he wouldn't hurt me, would he?" I rolled my eyes and skimmed the page until my eyes fell on another catching sentence. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. I hate to keep this secret and treasure it, closer than my next breath." My own breath hitched and I paused before reading the next sentence. "I am dating Stefan. I am dating a vampire..."

I blinked hard; I reread the sentence again. And again. Stefan was a vampire. Was this a joke? I couldn't contain myself. How did this happen and how is Elena okay with this?

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes and dropped in puddles onto the old wrinkled pages. I slammed the book shut.

I wanted to read on but I didn't want to betray the trust of my only family left. Slowly, I reopened the page. "Damon was never secretive about it. Damon at least could control himself. I remember seeing Stefan, his hands round her neck and the desire in his eclipsed eyes as his fangs extended out of his gums and pierced the soft skin of the neck of that poor girl and drew blood from her. It spilled down her neck and into the neck of her shirt..." I trembled and closed the book yet again, slamming it down but this time I contracted violently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I cried, tears spilling everywhere. Oh my God. They're monsters, aren't they? Am I even safe? I tried to forget about it but I was lying to myself. Hours had passed and I regret every minute that I spent reading her diary. I should never have read it. I wish I could just unknow it. I confined myself to my room and told myself that I had to keep their dirty, little secret. I would figure it out.

I sat in the quilts of my bed and opened my laptop, bringing up a Google tab to research history of vampires in Mystic Falls going back centuries. Case studies, articles and recordings cropped up. Footage of supposed 'animal attacks'. How had I never seen this before? I printed out pages of information and took it to my room. I needed to know more – I couldn't tell Jenny: she's too young, she wouldn't understand. But it made sense to me now, why I had never been here before, why I'd never met this half of my family before; I was being protected. Elena knew; they all did. And the information converged perfectly around Mystic Falls and the Gilbert family. That's what they are so desperate to hide, now that I knew all I had to do was keep quiet.

Suddenly, I heard the front door slam and the voices of Elena, Stefan and Alaric downstairs. My emotions heightened as I thought of how they lied to me and to Jennifer. The tears streamed and I couldn't stop them – it was all a mess. I heard Elena traipsing up the stairs and I lurched for the papers, grabbing them tight in my fists and shoving them under my pillow – screwed and crumpled up. Then I stopped and held my breath, it hitched in my throat, waiting for Elena to pass. But she didn't. Her footsteps stopped outside my door and her shadow hovered before she knocked lightly. I sniffed and collected myself – wiping away the tears to make sure she couldn't see and on my way over I grabbed a hoodie. I pulled my hoodie on and the hood up to cover my tear-stained face and I calmed myself as I approached the door, slowly I twisted the knob and open the door a crack. It was Elena. "Hi Pippa, are you okay? I heard noises from here." She asked, I breathed in. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, giving her a plastic smile and she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open further. "I don't believe you" she said and the door swung open. "No! Honestly! I'm fine!" I argued back, she came in through the doorway. "Why are you wearing this?" she quizzed and pulled my hood back revealing my smudged face. I didn't say anything. She patted under my eyes with her finger gently and saw the makeup mingled with tears. "You've been crying" she realised, looking at it closely on her fingers. Without hesitation, she turned to close the door carefully. Not making a scene of my distress.

I brushed my hair out of my face and took a deep breath...

Elena looked deep into my eyes and pulled me into a hug; it broke me and I fell apart in her arms – the tears came in buckets and we dropped to the floor in her embrace. "Jennifer, what it is?" she asked, stroking my hair out of my face. "I know Elena; I know everything" I said, breaking away from her – she looked confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about?" she said, it was all part of the act and I pushed. "Elena – I know about Stefan and Damon being vampires and about Tyler being a hybrid and about Klaus and about your parents and Jeremy, and about the vervain and the compulsion... and the bloodlust. I know" I said, exhaling. She stopped and finally broke her character, the tears began to well up in her eyes too. "I'm sorry Jennifer – I'm so sorry, you deserved so much better." She said, I hugged her. "I only need to know one thing: Am I, is Jennifer... safe?" I asked her, looking earnestly. "Yes" she replied, with honesty and without hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*An hour later*

We talked everything out and Elena explained being honest about everything and I knew that she wanted the best for me, she genuinely cared for me and for Jennifer.

She hugged me tightly, reassuring me that everything would be ok. "I'm sorry Elena; I know you don't need this but thank you so much." I said to her, feeling relieved. She smiled "No, not at all – if there is anything you need then please don't hesitate to tell me or ask me; and Pippa I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I am here for you, no matter what. Pippa, I want you to have this, it's a vervain necklace and it will protect you against any compulsion you come across from any vampire." She affirmed in me, kissing my forehead and revealing an engraved silver necklace. "By 'any vampire' do you mean Damon by any chance? And Elena; I thought I recognised that herb - I recognise it, from back home." I smiled back; it was going to be okay. "You will, there's traces of it all over the house, anyway I have gotta go now. Dinner will be ready in half an hour and I would love it if you joined us downstairs for TV" she said, I felt complete and comfortable finally in this new home that I have found.

Elena got up, shooting me one last smile and headed downstairs to start making dinner and I remade my bed and collected up the research and locked it in my cupboard. Afterwards, I went to my make up desk and fixed my hair and make up to look as if I didn't cry; I changed clothes and eventually headed downstairs after Elena and found everyone in the lounge, even Jennifer, watching TV. I made my way to the sofa and sat down, Damon looked at me smiling; I smiled back but all I could think was: Vampire. Although I was scared, I couldn't help but feel intrigued by it – I almost wanted to see it but I knew full well the risks involved and ditched the thought immediately.

We relaxed that evening and shared dinner together and thankfully no one suspected a thing about it and I knew I could trust Elena; I let myself go and nestled into a new family.

*The next day*

I arrived at school and waited in the playground, Jennifer had settled in well and made friends with some other girls and I let her go and play with them when I was confronted by Caspar who greeted me at the bench.

"Why do you always look so sad?" he asks, starting a conversation with me; I giggled. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be, I have just been through a lot recently and I'm struggling to join the dots and make connections..." I stated; and took a sip of water. Caspar sighed, "Well, whatever it is you're going through you can always seek my advice... it may not be very helpful advice but it's always open" he said, making me laugh. He leaned in a little closer and I looked into his eyes. All of a sudden, he looked down at my necklace Elena bestowed upon me and squinted. He took a deep breath and began to cough and splutter; he pulled away from me trying to get a fresh breath. He turned away and I looked down at my necklace, why did he seem so fascinated by it? Wait. I remember what Elena told me: there was vervain in it. I looked back up at Caspar, smiling and pretending everything was normal. I had never suspected Caspar at first but now my thoughts had changed, everyone was a potential enemy. Caspar turned back to me, but I wasn't scared. "Sorry, it's the hay fever – gets me every time" he commented, I patted him on the back and he returned to a normal state. "Anyway, I have to go. Meet me by the fountain at lunch? I can introduce you to some people." He said, and left swiftly, not even saying goodbye. And I was left alone and I waited for the bell to go for form.

When it did, I walked into tutor class late – one of the pains of being new, getting lost. I made eye contact with Caspar who quickly looked away and continued working.

"You're late for roll call..." my form tutor started and I found a seat next to a friendly girl with blonde hair, a similar colour to Caspar's, maybe they're related. "Yeah, it won't happen again miss" I replied. I smiled at the girl next to me who then introduced herself. "Hi, you're Pippa, right? I'm Evelyn, it's nice to meet you!" she said, cheerily. "Yeah, I'm Pippa. How did you know? And are you by any chance related to Caspar?" I asked her, continuing conversation. She blushed and replied "Yeah – I'm Caspar's sister actually, why, is it obvious? And everyone here has been talking about you; all the boys and even the girls. I hear you're meeting everyone for lunch. Don't worry, I can tell you who everyone is..." she said, and then the bell blew for 1st period.

*Lunchtime*

Soon enough, lunch break came around and Caspar met me after 3rd period to show me the way to the fountain for lunch, to meet his other friends.

We approached a group of teenagers around the fountain, some sat on it, by it, or on the floor next to it; they seemed to be chatting about school and passing some kind of cigarette, whatever it was, I didn't want any. "Hey everyone!" Caspar greeted them and they all turned around and smiled apart from a few disgusted looks that the girls gave me. "Who's she?" one boy asked, trying to be polite and failing. "'She' is Phillipa and is new to Mystic Falls High School, I thought we could show a little warmth and respect because Pippa... doesn't know anyone here." He explained and everyone looked away, it seemed like they'd all heard it before. How many times has Caspar brought a new girl around here before? "Anyway, that is Evelyn, my sister, Hector, my best friend, Sophia, Amos and Harper – the tag alongs." Caspar joked; they all laughed and were nice enough to smile but I could tell they all hated me. Despite, the feeling of rejection I sat down with them made small talk about the school until I saw Jennifer hanging out with a girl about her age. "Hey, Caspar, who's that girl that Jennifer is with?" I asked him, he seemed to know everyone. "Oh, that's Ella, Harper's little sister; they're good, don't you worry," he assured me...

The rest of the day passed by and I finally made it home again, alive...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 VD

We arrived home to a family fajita-assembling session, where Stefan and Elena were cooking and Damon thrashing Alaric at Call of Duty in the front room, I was about to make my way into the front room to distract Damon when Jennifer pulled me to the side, in the gloomy shadows of the house. "Pippa, I have to tell you something..." she said, holding my arm with both hands gripped around it. She paused and her breath hitched, but I continued to listen attentively and she looked around warily before continuing. "...my new friend, Ella, she's really lovely but I'm scared and I just – just don't know what to do because she can't hide it or change it and she doesn't want to hurt anyone, I just... she's a... a..." she stopped. "A vampire?" I finished, she nodded, pursing her lips.

I sighed and knelt down to her height, and hugged her tightly. "This must be hard for you but don't worry – everything will sort itself out, it always does. Remember?" I said to her, she wasn't stupid yet I chose to do this anyway. I immediately went to Elena before anything and pulled at her elbow as she followed me out into the hallway. We made a rendezvous in Jenny's room together. I shut the door carefully as I gave Elena a fateful look, she knew exactly what I wanted and I knew she had thought about it before... compulsion. I sat Jenny on the bed and she got up. "I don't understand..." she complained. "Don't worry my sweetness, you will" I smiled, as tears welled up in my eyes. As I headed for the door I whispered into Elena's ears that I wanted her to compel Jenny to forget everything about school. To forget about the vampires; the pain and the heartbreak. Now, as far as she is aware; everything is normal. We are normal.

As I took heavy steps down the stairs I received a text on my cell phone from Caspar:

"Hey Pippa, a few of us are down at Mystic Grills celebrating the new year, wanna join us?"

I considered the outcomes of both options, either staying here in the depressing isolation of my home, or going out to a 'small' party which will turn out to be half the school and possibly end in me stumbling home at 5 am, roaming the streets; drunk. I responded:

"Yes, anything to distract me" I replied and spoke with Stefan before I left.

I walked into the kitchen and saw him dishing up fajitas; "Pippa, are you joining us?" he asked, politely. "Oh, I've actually just been invited out with friends, I'm sorry" I replied, tucking my hands into my back pockets. "Oh of course, that's fine, do you want a lift? I mean, I don't mind..." he offered. I smiled "No, it's okay I have a lift home..." I turned to leave but he took a step closer. "Pippa, I know you're not stupid and I'm not going to treat you like a child – I won't put a curfew on your night but you know to be safe and you have my number. I also know that you know about what I am, and I want you to know that I really care for you and I'm here for any support." He said kindly, pulling me into a hug. I had a true friend in Stefan. He pulled away and smiled at me comfortingly and I turned to leave, feeling peaceful.

I opened the front door and found Caspar in front of me, about to knock. "Hey, are you ready?" he asked. I smiled, clutching my phone and nodded.

Caspar climbed in the front door and started up the engine and I rode shot gun in the front seat, the radio blaring Caspar's favourite band, the hectic glow. We bumped along the lane and found the highway until we turned a corner and drove into the drive of Mystic Grills, he stopped the car and started rambling and talking about nonsense. I suspected that he was a little 'looser' than normal; I leant into him and inhaled, he smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. "Caspar? Have you had a drink?" I asked him, he pulled a face and objected. "No, I haven't I promise" he said, giggling and leaning in to me too. "Okay" I replied. "Let's agree to disagree" I said and opened my door and headed for the entrance and Caspar followed me in, stumbling a little. I hadn't realized he was a little drunk. I found the gang from school there as we approached the bar I saw Evelyn, Harper and the rest of them. I was reluctant to talk to them but Caspar followed me up behind and called for some shots and soon enough I was welcomed into the belly of the group and we took shots all together.

*A few shots later*

I began to giggle and could tell I was getting a little drunk; but I couldn't stop myself, Caspar and the others cranked the music up a little louder and we began to dance throughout the bar. I remember the happiness and the laughter and I felt like I fit for a while.

*A few full drinks later*

Evelyn and I danced together to Britney Spears but I was so out of it I couldn't tell what I was doing. I looked at Caspar who was a blurred figure with blue eyes and blonde hair. I gripped a vodka bottle in my hand and danced around singing loudly and heading to Caspar – I had taken my hoodie off and was stood in simply a vest top and skinny jeans in front of Caspar as I raced forward and fell into his arms, giggling until I threw up violently over his shoulder, he laughed along with me. I don't think he had realized the full extent of this; but I hadn't either.

*Drunk and high at this point*

Groups of people were dotted all over the grill playing poker and enjoying drinks and laughing and dancing, I spun around with Caspar trying to persuade him to dance. Caspar laughed hysterically "I have something to tell you seriously Pippa, I... I... I LOVE YOU PIPPA! Isn't that crazy?!" he said, I stopped and looked at him. Then suddenly burst into laughter and tears. Not sure of which. "Caspar, I love you too..." although I didn't really mean it. I took Caspar's hand and pulled him out into the road and we got into his car, screaming hectic glow through the speakers. We screamed and a bunch of the tag – alongs piled into the car, Harper behind us and Evelyn next to her; I felt Harper kicking the back of my seat hardly – it made me laugh.

*Caspar started the car*

The engine roared and we jerked along the road, Harper leant forward and took a swig of her drink, holding it out in front of her. "Hey Pippa, did you know, I'm a witch..." she said, laughing. "I turned to face her, "a witch!" I giggled like a child, finding it the funniest thing ever. "Yeah" she said, she thrust the bottle into my hands and budged Evelyn over who had fallen asleep over the car seat, she leant into the console of the car and placed her hands flat out in front of her. "Watch this..." she winked and focused on her hands. Her fingers began to tremble and the car began to rise off of the floor, the wheels were no longer in Caspar's control and he freaked out. "I can't drive! I can't drive!" he screamed, we began to levitate higher and higher, I sat up and wound down the window looking down at the floor 12 feet or so below. I screamed and smiled. "OH MY GODDDD" I said, pointing down and exclaiming to everyone. "Harper! Look!" I said, pulling her arm. "I know!" she replied and began to lose her train of thought; she became distracted and I immediately regret that. Caspar laughed and wound his window down too. "Oh my god!" he shouted. All of a sudden Harper lost her train of thought and her eyes flickered wide open and she stopped. The car suddenly tumbled through the sky and plummeted to the floor. Fear gripped me and the impact bound us in the car before it shattered to pieces all across the floor. Silence fell, and we lay unconscious and broken. Then... black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 VD

I woke up to the smell of exposed gasoline, alcohol and blood. The sound of crackling fire grew as I peeled my eyes open and searched around. The pain hadn't hit me until I saw the others. Dead. The car had hit the ground and grated across the floor, remains of the car flew everywhere and fire surrounded us; I attempted to wriggle out from under the windshield that towered vertically above me, I could just see Harper and Evelyn from a distance. Harper had slipped under the right rear wing and Evelyn lying, almost crushed, by the right rear door and Caspar... was nowhere to be seen.

Pain seized my body and my legs were mangled in the door frame, my thighs stung as my flesh had been torn open, I contracted in pain, Gently, I tried to lift the windshield up a little but I began to tremble and my arms couldn't retain the weight and suddenly my arms collapsed and the edge of the glass fell sharply against my rib cage and hitching my breath. All I could do was scream.

"Caspaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" I cried but my voice couldn't be heard over the fire, I flopped back and my head hit the floor. Feeling hopeless, I searched around for something to get me out when I saw my phone lying a short distance away from me. It began to vibrate and I could see the caller ID labelled Damon. I stretched my arm out but I could only touch the edge of my phone. My fingertips scrabbled in the dirt in an attempt to reach my phone but pain quickly tweaked up my side. My voicemail aired and I heard Damon speak suspiciously on the other end of the phone, "Phillipa? Where the hell are you? Call me back when you get this..." I took deep breaths to relieve the pain until I heard a crashing sound as a car door from the left side flew off into the ditch at the side of the road. I panicked, thinking we were in immediate danger. I heard someone emerge from the ruins and climb out, I continued to struggle. Danger fused my thinking and my breath quickened until I realized it was Caspar. He survived. I watched Caspar amble over to me, he seemed fine. No obvious injuries, all except for strike across his face and as I watched as he came to rescue and carefully balanced the wind shield open supporting it with a piece of dashboard. His arms gently pulled me out from under the wreckage, it was painful but I gritted my teeth to bear it, Caspar stopped and then picked me up. The tension and pressure between my limbs was relieved and Caspar sought to the side of the road and laid me down, propping my chest up with a shred of passenger seat. I began to fall unconscious but not before I noticed do something selfless and slightly outlandish but I was in no state to argue with him. Giving me a fateful look, he reached his wrist up to his mouth and paused, then screwing his eyes shut he bit into his wrist and held it against my mouth; and forced me to drink it. I struggled and tried to scream but my voice was muffled by his hand. When some of the blood had made its way down my throat, he stopped and I spat out the remains of the blood, it dripped down my chin and bleached my clothes. Trauma shook me, and I tried to get up but Caspar stopped me, "stay here", he warned, and fled like the wind over to the Range Rover. Were my suspicions correct? Caspar was a vampire yet he disguised it so well. I closed my eyes and slipped away, every so often I'd open my eyes. Much later, I saw that Evelyn and Harper were rescued next to me; blood flowed from the surface of their mouths, staining their lips and bleaching their teeth, they were unconscious still like I was. A while after, the fire had died down but we were lying there on the highway. I began to stir and call out for Caspar, he appeared almost immediately with a concerned expression on his innocent face. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, confused. I wriggled ever so slightly waiting for a searing pain to locate the injury but... nothing. I tried again.

Moving more vigorously now but still no pain. What the hell? Caspar waited attentively but nothing seemed wrong , I sat up abruptly and all to be seen on my body was ripped clothes and out-of-place hair. NO blood. "But... I don't understand..." I began, "I had a broken ribcage and broken leg..." I finished. Caspar sat peacefully cross-legged in front of me. "Phillipa, I need to tell you something; you may not like what you're about to hear and I can always compel you to forget afterwards but I just need you to hear it..." he started. I knew it: I thought. I knew what he was going to say. "I'm... in love with you" he said, looking deep into my eyes. My face fell. "You mean you're not... a-a..." I asked him but he nodded. "A vampire? That too" he finally said. I blinked repeatedly, trying to let it all sink in. "Wait a minute, when did you know that I knew?" I quizzed him, curiously. "Oh ages ago! You think you're good at hiding it?" he asked, smiling cheekily. I felt like I'd seen the true Caspar now, he seemed so much more relaxed. "The deal with the vervain necklace gave it away, huh?" I asked, giggling now. "I've seen it before!" he replied. I suddenly felt insecure. He'd seen it before? How many times? With who? "Please don't compel me, I need to know more Caspar, please, you're my best friend..." I spoke, truthfully. He nodded.

"Caspar... I- love you too, but- I have to ask you this... am I your first?" I asked him, and waited patiently. "Honestly, no, but I'm not as young as I look." Caspar replied, I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my legs carefully. "I'm actually only a little bit younger than Stefan and Damon... and yes, I know who they are. I think you'll find everyone does and you – being a Gilbert – you're already on the map." He explained. I understood now; "So how old are you actually?" I asked. "...about 100... I forget" he said. I laughed and leant forward to hug him; we embraced but I quickly felt Caspar's hands dig harder into my sides and his mouth found my neck. A few moments passed of silence until I pulled away and saw Caspar bearing his vampire-side. Caspar's eyes were posoineded red and his iris' black as night, the capillaries around his eyes darkened and he frowned fiercely. He opened his mouth and his fangs pierced through his gums, I panicked and grabbed a metal crow bar in defence and pushed Caspar away. Fear squeezed my heart and lungs then my breathing quickened. "CASPAR!" I shouted, warning him of what he was about to do. "Rule 1 – never trust a vampire, they'll always try a take advantage of you. They may seem nice but the blood lust is too strong and the risk is too great." He explained, devolving from his natural form and smiling. I stopped, my hand dropped and I relaxed again. My breathing slowed and I hit Caspar playfully on the arm... "Prick." I commented. He laughed; "come on, let's go..." he said, helping me up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 VD

*On the Gilbert drive roughly 2 hours after the accident*

"Good night Caspar..." I said, hugging him. He broke away, "or should you say morning!" he replied, glancing at his watch. "Shit. What time is it?" I asked him, panicking. "3 am" he replied. I waved him off and he disappeared, turning to face the door I thrust my key into the lock and twisted, the door unlocked and I tiptoed in quietly. Everyone would be asleep so I needed to be as quiet as possible. Thank God for the weekend.

I locked the door behind me and turned away, headed for the kitchen to raid the fridge for an early morning snack, the light flickered on in the fridge and I saw some nachos and cheese left in a bowl, I took a handful and munched, until I closed the fridge door and turned ... it was silent and dark but I whipped round and suddenly I bumped into Damon.

And the light switched on, he frowned at me and sniffed at my neck without a word. "Or hello, as they used to say!" I replied, continuing to munch. He grunted and walked away. "I suppose you think you're clever sneaking out late and getting drunk and high off your ass, then, getting into cars with strange vampires and crashing them, don't you?" he asked, sitting down at the end of the couch. I stopped. "How did you know?" I asked, dropping the act. "Oh please! Phillipa! You almost died out there!" he argued. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm still here now, aren't I?" I said again. He sighed. "I'm not your parent but-" he was interrupted. "So don't try to be!" I fought back, offended. "You need to get your shit together if you're gonna survive Mystic Falls Pippa." He said, I grunted. So what? "What if I don't want to survive?" I asked, sitting apart from him and looking at him coldly. "Stop being pathetic..." he responded. "No. Why do you care so much anyway?" I asked him. He looked away and then engaged eye contact again. "I don't, I don't give a what..." he said, standing up and walking round to the cooker, he leant forward on his knuckles and glared at me. "Then I guess we're settled here then..." I replied and stormed out and up to my room. Damon was a prick, what right had he to say that? Why did he care so much? Anger boiled my blood, just as I thought I was getting to like him. I settled down into bed and slept it off...

*Saturday morning*

I flickered my eyes open. And rolled over, my phone buzzed under my pillow and inhaling a deep breath I stretched and yawned before pulling my phone out and checking my notifications. I had a text from Caspar; it read: Good morning beautiful 3.

I smiled and then another text appeared on the screen: Look on your doorstep. I giggled and climbed out of bed, leaving my phone on the pillow. I waltzed down the stairs in a vest top and pyjama bottoms; I hadn't had time to fix my hair or anything but no one was up yet so it was fine. I tiptoed down the stairs lightly and opened the front door, and there lying on the doorstep was a white rose. My favourite. I picked it up, curious, and inhaled the fresh smell. I quickly looked around in search for Caspar but of course he had vanished. It's a vampire thing. There was a parcel tag attached to the rose which read: For you – C.

I smiled and shut the door behind me, and made my way up to my room again to get washed and dressed for the day.

*Breakfast 9 am*

I confidently walked into the breakfast hall to greet my family with a smile, "Good morning Pippa" Elena said, grinning. "Good morning Elena" I replied sweetly. "You seem rosy this morning?" she inquired. I giggled, "Well, I'm feeling better about things" I replied, Damon forced eye contact with me. "You didn't come home til late last night?" Stefan chipped in. "Oh, sorry, late night partying with friends," I laughed it off, nervously. Of course I wasn't going to tell them the truth. But Damon might. Damon gave me that broken half-smile thing he does when he's feeling mischievous. I mouthed to him "don't tell" and he raised his eyebrows. Sighing, I sat myself down and made myself some toast. Damon strolled over and funnily enough sat right next to me. I continued to eat breakfast ignoring him until he asked me something. "Can I show you something after breakfast?" he asked me, quietly. "Hmmm..." I thought, dragging it out. He gave me puppy eyes. "Uh! Okay." I said, finishing up. "What is it?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders just a little something that might help you with your school work" he replied, winking at me. Oh no. "Okay, what is it really?" I whispered. "I'll show you out there? Are you ready?" he replied, whispering into my ear casually. I nodded and we politely excused ourselves from the table and walked out into the drive. "What is it?" I asked. "Get in the car and I'll explain..." he instructed. Uh-uh. I stopped and folded my arms. "Seriously!?" I warned him. "What? I haven't showed you yet." He responded. "After what you told me last night? 'Don't get into cars with strange vampires'!?" I argued, imitating him. "That is the worst impression of me ever. No. Get in." He ordered. I succumbed and climbed inside and we sped off down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "To Vickie Donovan's grave..." he replied. I frowned. "Who's Vickie Donovan?" I asked. "You'll see..." he replied. Later on, we arrived at Mystic Falls cemetery.

Damon reluctantly climbed out of the car and entered in, traipsing the aisles until he found what he was looking for. I followed him suspiciously. He sat cross-legged in front of Vickie Donovan's grave. "Vickie was a girl similar to you, getting drunk, getting high and then getting involved with vampires. And one day, something happened and she was captured by an awful vampire and fed on and eventually completed the transition to a vampire. She rampaged, a female ripper, and she was killed. It destroyed her life." He finished. I sighed. "And you think that'll happen to me!" I retorted. He stayed silent. "I'm stronger than that Damon!" I persisted.

"Vickie was strong" he said, looking at me. "So? Who was this awful vampire?" I asked him, he looked away. "...Me..." he said, after a few moments silence. Oh great. "Now I feel really safe..." I commented. I sat down next to Damon cross-legged and suddenly an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit Vickie's gravestone in front of me. I gasped and froze, quickly looking in the direction from which it came and as fast as lightning Damon was beside me, guarding my body with his. Was he? Silence fell. "Quickly. Over there; run." He ordered, running after me. We ran to the car park and hid behind the car in case we were struck again. My breathing deepened and we exchanged worried glances. "Is this a joke? Okay, I get it. Don't hang around with creepy vampires." I said. "No, this isn't me! But this is exactly what I was warning you about..." Damon replied, suddenly I heard Damon run round the car and approach our victimizer, there was a struggle and suddenly silence with a dying groan. "You can come out now..." Damon called and I ran round to him, but was held back by what I saw in front of me. I gasped. Oh my god.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 VD:

My eyes widened and my heart pounded, although I had expected something similar to this it still rattled my cage and I seemed to stop breathing. The smell of fresh blood invaded my nose and I gagged at the sight of the body, it lay mutilated and defunct on the floor, blood pooled around the open wound of the man who was dead. Damon, stood taking deep exhausted breaths, his arm outstretched over the dead body.

And... in his hand... he clutched a large, bloody, shiny heart in his hand; thin blood dripped down his forearm and the thick flesh remains on his hands and in his fingernails. I stuttered and began to gag and wretch – in panic I turned away, the strong stench caused me to cough and I spluttered everywhere. I whirled around feeling stronger but I couldn't say anything, I didn't have any words. Damon slowly looked up at me, gazing, his eyes pierced into my soul. I knew what he did was wrong but somehow I was okay with it. I blinked to make sure it was real. Yes.

"Wh-who was here?" I stammered, gritting my teeth. "I don't know, I suspect a werewolf or a vampire or a warlock that has some uncanny obsession with you, like most people...Someone from your school maybe?" Damon said, dropping the heart on the unrecognizable body below; it squelched and more blood leaked over the body. I shook my head; I didn't recognise them but there wasn't much to recognise. I sighed in disgust. "Oh my god Damon..." I groaned. He knelt beside the body and wiped the blood off of his masculine hands using the cuff of this boy's jacket. I knew it was wrong and totally horrific but even drenched in human blood Damon is still sexy. "Come on; let's get out of here..." Damon warned, standing up and pulling my hand away. "Damon! I'm not going anywhere! You just killed someone!" I argued, he approached me rapidly. His face was inches from mine. Damon was angry at me for objecting but all I could think about was how I wanted to back him against the wall and kiss him. I hated myself for that. "Phillipa. I just saved your life. You need to get used to this if you're going to survive Mystic Falls; more are going to come after you. We're going to need help!"Damon spoke, his lips were so close and I yearned for him but quickly dismissed the thought. Damon lingered, his eyes searching my face, he looked down at my lips and back into my eyes; I thought his anger and tension would repel me but it only enticed me.

Suddenly, Damon whipped around and I followed him to the car, I wasn't sure if I could trust him but he was my best bet right now. Damon started the car and we drove down the road, heading home.

*At home 10 minutes later*

We arrived at the Salvatore House, Stefan and Elena snuggled and conversing on the sofa, Damon swaggered in with me traipsing behind him. Damon dropped his keys on the glass table and flopped down on the sofa next to the fireplace. "What's up with you?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon with a disconcerting look. "Ask Little over there..."he replied, shooting me a sarcastic look, smiling. I sighed and let it go, sitting next to Damon and composed myself. "Someone tried to kill me..." I said as calm as possible. Elena exclaimed, "What!? Who? I swear to God..." she said, standing up with her fists clenched. "Relax, I dealt with it..." Damon reassured, playing cool. "You're not filling me with confidence Damon..." Stefan commented.

I grunted and sat back more comfortably. "Do you know who it was?" Stefan asked, curious. I opened my mouth to speak but Damon glared at me, immediately shutting me up and he spoke instead. How did he have so much control over me?

"I suspect a boy from school who knows about Pippa's entrance to Mystic Falls and wanted to round us up like sheep..." Damon explained. I rolled my eyes. "However, the boy was fast and strong and from that I narrow it down to a werewolf or a vampire."Damon said, seriously, leaning forward to pour himself a glass of scotch. "Pippa, by any chance, could it be that dick you hang around with at school?" Damon said, venomously and I smiled back sarcastically – I was getting the hang of this. "Caspar? No chance!" I frowned, why did he hate my school friends so much?

*The following day*

I arrived downstairs for school and made my way into the kitchen, all I could think about was the moment when the arrow shot past me. I was quick with my breakfast and took my juice in a flask on the way out, when I was about a metre from the door I stretched a hand up to open the front door. Suddenly, Damon ran in front of me. "What is with this?! Can you stop jumping me?" I exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. "Going to school" I replied, looking confused. "You're not going to school!" Damon persisted. "Why not?" I asked. "You're kidding me right? Are you stupid? You could get killed!" Damon reasoned. "But shouldn't I appear as though everything is normal..." I suggested. "No you don't, turn around." He said, sipping his coffee. I swallowed it. "Okay." I said and turned away slowly, using my peripheral vision I could see Damon turn away and put his coffee down but then I quickly ran for it, reaching for the door. I was fast but not fast enough, Damon got there before me and grabbed my arms. He held me close, so close I could smell him. "Nice try" Damon said, smiling; his eyes gleamed and I exhaled. "Piss off" I retorted, stepping aside and reaching for the door again. Still grinning, he pushed me away. "Very funny, you're not going to school" he said. "Why do you care so much!?" I burst. "Because, if you died then I'd have no one to annoy..." Damon said, pulling a stupid face. "Shut up and anyway I already have a ride!" I argued back. "From who!?" Damon asked. Just as he said that, the doorbell rang and I knew it was Caspar. I couldn't let Damon see him so I quickly darted in front of him and kissed Caspar as soon as the door was swung open. In a hurry, I then pulled Caspar's hand away trying to avoid friction with Damon. "Hi!" I greeted him.

Caspar didn't follow. "Who's this?" Caspar asked, inquiring of Damon – obviously not very impressed with my role model of a big brother. Damon leant against the door frame, raising eyebrows at me. "Just a friend..." I replied, glaring at Damon, with anger, his eyes were fixated on me, the glow in them died a little. "Are you ready?" Caspar asked, I nodded and stepped out of the way strolling to the car. Caspar followed this time. Suddenly, as Caspar's back was turned, Damon shot out and grabbed Caspar's arm. "What do you want with Pippa?" he asked Caspar, "She's my girlfriend Damon, I don't want anything with her, I just love her..." Caspar replied, to Damon. Damon bared his fangs and his eyes clouded a black colour, he snarled at Caspar and Caspar snarled back the same; I strode forward to see Damon punch Caspar straight in the face. Caspar stumbled back and I gasped rushing to the rescue and catching Caspar from falling. Blood splattered Caspar's shirt and dribbled down his face... "DAMON! WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed at him, I lunged forward and slapped him sharply across the face, it left a mark. Damon didn't care. "Was it you?" Damon asked Caspar. Caspar ignored him and I guided him to the car whilst Stefan rushed to the scene and restrained Damon.

Caspar and I climbed into the car and sped away to school...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*At Mystic Falls High School*

"What's Damon's problem with me anyway?" Caspar asked, frowning at me. "It's not you – it's just – he took me out last night to explain something to me and whilst we were out, somebody tried to kill me." I explained, we continued to walk but as the bell rang we ditched the school scene for the park and rested on a bench and talked. It was cold and chilly winds traced your spine and gripped your face as the leaves flew off the trees and a breeze brushed through your hair. We shared a coffee.

"Do you know who it was?" Caspar asked, seeming nervous. "No, not exactly, why?" I replied. "Mmmm... nothing" Caspar concluded, he folded his arms sat across the bench from me. I much preferred this to the skittish humdrum of school; Caspar gazed deeply into my eyes. "Do you know who it was? Did you know about this?" I asked Caspar who ignored me and dismissed my question. "Caspar?" I pressed, his face fell and he tried to defend himself. "You have to understand; I thought he was bluffing when he said it and I didn't want to worry you, I just wanted you to feel free – I would have done him over if he laid a finger on you trust me-" "Who?" I interrupted Caspar.

He stopped and gulped. "Amos" he finally said. "He's a hybrid. And yesterday he confronted me about you; telling me that I was wrong to take you under my wing and that I should back off. Trust me, he was getting very violent but I said no and he said he would take action but I just didn't believe him. But Pippa, he's not dead, he'll find a way to cheat death – he has a chain of witches, vampires and werewolves that stand by waiting to save him. They're all sired to him. I'm guessing he intentionally missed you with the arrow to try and scare you away from us..." Caspar finished. I stood up abruptly. "Pippa please... –" "No. I can't talk to you right now." I interrupted again and began to storm off but Caspar ran after me, I forget everything he does is faster and stronger. "Please, this is what he wants." Caspar reminded me. "Yeah and he got it; how could you not tell me? I might be dead if Damon hadn't saved my life. He was right." I said, tears spilling over my eyes and face. "Please, I didn't want to spoil your happiness and if Amos did anything I would have knocked him into next Friday Phillipa. I love you." Caspar explained. Then Caspar leant in and kissed me and I fell in love all over again; his lips were warm and it made me smile, he tasted minty and fresh but I pulled away to get my head straight. There was a moment of silence. "How do I know I can trust you?" I whispered. Caspar pulled out a ring from his pocket with a deep blue encrusted stone on it. It was beautiful, silver plating swirled up the perfectly cut rock and light reflected through it. Caspar fondled it before handing it to me. "What's this?" I asked him. "A vervain ring, it protects you from compulsion" Caspar confirmed, "This is my promise" he said again and I smiled. But that was when I remembered my vervain necklace from Elena and how I'd forgotten to wear it. I could have been compelled over 100 times since then and I'd never know.

"Phillipa..." Caspar whispered, pulling me into him a little more. "Yes?" I replied, worried now. "Don't move, I can see Amos. He's here, he wants you." Caspar explained. I trembled with fear but Caspar reassured me. "I won't let him have you though, just follow my lead and do exactly what I tell you..." Caspar instructed and I nodded. "I need you to walk casually to the gate, alone." He said first. "What!?-" "Just trust me." Caspar butted in. "He will make a move for you but I'll be there. Do you trust me?" Caspar asked. I nodded, surely. And then, stood back and as Caspar turned away I walked as casually as one can when they know they are being stalked to the park gate, as I arrived at the gate, I placed my hand on the railing and slowed my pace. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a dark figure raced towards me at unimaginable speed, I whipped round and screamed as he almost had hold of me but Caspar ran to my rescue just like he said he would. He ran Amos over and they tumbled onto the floor. "Pippa! Run!" Caspar shouted as he wrestled with Amos. All of a sudden, Caspar was on top of Amos and had his fingers pressing deeper into Amos's chest as Caspar closed in on his heart. I turned and ran, heading for the forest; I kept running and running, not looking back because I dare not in case Amos saw me. But I couldn't leave Caspar so I darted behind the wide trunk of a tree and watched from a distance as they chased each other all over the park, baring their fangs and growling.

As soon as Caspar took Amos down for more than a minute, I ran back and met Caspar as he stumbled backwards I pulled his arm and tugged him away with me. Then, Caspar took gentle hold of me and we ran at Caspar's speed. It was like sitting on the roof of a speeding car, wind battered my hair and I snuggled close into Caspar's chest until we tumbled into the drive and he dropped me due to how weak he was. I quickly got up and lifted Caspar's arm over my shoulder and we hobbled to the door. I banged on the door furiously with my fist and Elena answered with a more than shocked look. "Help me!" I begged of her and she welcomed us in quickly, shutting the door and bolting it behind her.

I walked into the lounge and dumped Caspar on the sofa. Caspar was badly hurt; his injuries were drawing him to unconsciousness. But he fought it. Elena and Stefan rushed to help me but Elena's face fell. Damon grinned cheekily. Something wasn't right.

"Quick! What do we do?" I asked, anxious to save his life but Elena shook her head and exchanged looks with Stefan while Caspar coughed and spluttered, he needed help. "What? Stefan, what is it?" I persisted. "Pippa, Caspar can only be saved by blood. Human blood. And you're the only human here..." He revealed. My eyes widened, as revelation hit me. My blood. Caspar needed to drink from my veins. I nodded and began to roll my sleeve up. "Absolutely not! Phillipa, you don't know what it could do to him." Elena argued and grabbed at my arm. I pulled away and looked at her. "I don't care, I have to do this." I warned her and she backed off. I continued to roll up my sleeve and without fully processing what I was doing pressed my wrist against Caspar's mouth.

Caspar opened his misty grey eyes and shook his head, tears continued to stream down my face and his as he refused the blood. "Yes. Caspar you need to. Please, just do it." I told him and so his hands reached up to my arm and pressed it against his lips as he bore his fangs and bit me. His canines pierced my flesh and his mouth took a strong grip on my veins as he drew blood from them, I could feel it being drained from my body and I felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Caspar shut his eyes and everyone in the room fell silent. Caspar continued to drink, I began to feel faint and almost keeled over but he pressed into me even further, I could feel the desire and the hunger for blood. He'd been drinking for a couple of minutes now and his bite on me tightened and I screamed. It hurt. "Owww! Caspar! You're hurting me! Stop, please!" I begged, straight away, Elena broke his bite and he stopped drinking. I fell backwards but Damon caught me and he moved me to the opposing sofa. "You okay?" he asked me and I nodded, I didn't want to look weak in front of Damon.

Caspar fell asleep and rested on the sofa so did I, as reality slipped out of reach...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Hours later*

I flickered my eyes open and I was back in my bedroom, lying in bed. Elena or someone must've brought me up here after I passed out. Memories of earlier flashed through my mind; Caspar. I quickly sat up and reached for my phone on the bed side table but as I stretched out my hand I noticed a large square plaster over my right wrist. I took a closer look and cautiously peeled back the plaster edge to reveal a vampire bite. Caspar's vampire bite. It looked deep and painful but all I remember is the thought of me losing Caspar and that was too much. I carefully resealed the plaster and whipped the cover off of my bed, swinging my legs over I jumped off and pulled my jumper on over my head. I made my way downstairs and saw Damon sat on the sofa watching TV. Stefan, Elena and Caspar were nowhere to be seen though.

Quietly, I creaked through the hallway and pulled the door open just enough for me to slip through it. Then I tiptoed to the sofa and looked over at Damon. "Phillipa." He said, without even looking at me. "Damon" I replied. "You feeling okay now?" Damon asked, finally looking at me and offering me a seat next to him. I squinted at him suspiciously but gave in because I was too tired to keep my guard up. I groaned and rubbed my head, flopping down on the sofa and bringing my feet up and tucking my knees closer in to my chest. "How long have been out?" I asked, watching TV with him. "7 – 8 hours?" Damon said, shrugging his shoulders. "God" I said back, not fully realizing the extent of my sacrifice. "Where is everyone?" I said again, looking around at a mostly empty front room. "Mmm, Stefan and Elena are out with Caroline and Caspar went home." Damon explained, and I stayed silent. "Why do you like Caspar so much?" he asked me, turning to face me properly. "Why don't you like him?" I replied. "Because he's a dick, doesn't know how to look after someone like you." Damon said, locking eye contact with me. Oh. I wasn't expecting that. "What am I like then?" I asked, dreading and anticipating the answer simultaneously. "Oh, the usual, pathetic, girly, needy and bossy... but... somewhat hot." Damon commented. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but Damon just smiled as I sat up properly. "I had thoughts about you and me... it came to me in a dream, I was naked, you would've loved it..." Damon said, giving me a crooked smile.

I thought about earlier the day before when he punched Caspar, immediately I charged at him to slap him but he is strong and fast, he could've stopped me and fought back. Why didn't he? Did he feel as though he deserved it? Because he knows he makes me life hard? Did he really care?

I stayed silent and sat with Damon until I picked up the courage to speak.

"Thank you for helping me up back when I was trying to save Caspar's life." I said and Damon looked at me, pausing for a moment. "It's okay, I owed you anyway, but I also bandaged you and put you in your pyjamas and tucked you into bed..." Damon said, my eyes widened. "Don't worry I didn't look. If I see anything new anyway I'll throw a dollar at it..." Damon said, I leaned across and punched him but I gasped as my arm ached and I forgot that was the wrist I fed Caspar with. "Yeah, your arm is going to hurt for a while, better not him me!" he said, laughing. I stopped, "Thank you for bandaging me, changing me and putting me to bed then..." I said again. He laughed and leaned in closer. Suddenly, I felt drawn to him.

Damon ignored the TV and stared deeply into my eyes, almost as if he was compelling me but he wasn't – I was sure of it. Then suddenly, he leant in and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, but I kissed him back; straight away it got heated and Damon sat up closer to me. His hands reached up to my face and he put both hands either side of my head, still kissing me. It got deeper and deeper and I didn't seem to stop. I thought I wanted this, suddenly I ripped off his shirt, pulling it off over his head and Damon chuckled before continuing, he pulled off my jumper and he pulled me onto him his hands tight around my waist tenderly pressing his lips against mine, eyes closed and mind focused. He bent down, his lips now against my cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through my nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. 'If you want me to stop, tell me now,' he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. 'Or now.' He traced the line of her cheekbone. 'Or now.' His lips were against hers.  
>'Or—'<br>But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the couch, tangled together, still kissing...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

I awoke the following morning in my bed, tucked away with a tear-stained face and then I remembered everything that happened last night. Damon... we kissed but... I broke him off shortly after and went to bed feeling guilty that I'd betrayed Caspar. I couldn't be bothered with dressing up so I simply climbed out of bed and went downstairs in my slippers... slipping my phone into my pocket I pulled my hair into a comfortable ponytail as I entered the kitchen.

Jeremy greeted me with a smile, I hadn't seen him in a few days and so it was somewhat relieving to know that he was okay. We exchanged greetings and I continued on into the kitchen.

Jennifer was nowhere to be seen but Elena and Stefan were conversing with Damon and Alaric. I smiled but avoided eye contact with Damon. This would be tough. Damon pulled a chair out and waited for me to sit but I ignored it and sat down next to Stefan. "Hey Phillipa..." Stefan said and I smiled. "Hey..." I croaked and rubbed my head. Damon's jaw clenched and he grit his teeth. Elena looked intently between Damon and I. "Do I sense something between Damon and Pippa?" Alaric asked his head down on the desk. I shook my head at Damon vigorously yet Damon still opened his mouth, pausing for a second and then continuing. "We kissed and now it's awkward..." Damon said, smiling. I waited for the reaction but no one reacted, that surprised me. I held my head in my hands and sighed; wishing the ground would swallow me up. "Aren't you going to confiscate something and send me to my room?" I asked Stefan and Elena, since they were now my replacement mother and father. "No, I'm not disappointed but at the same time, I'm not surprised." Elena said confidently. I nodded and felt somewhat grateful that they didn't do it but I felt as though I should've been punished.

"Okay, well, Pippa, are you going into school today?" Elena asked me, I nodded. "I'll go in for a half-day, to finish my coursework." I said, deciding I didn't want to stay in the house all day. "I can take you in at 12.30 but I have a lift from a friend." I mentioned.

"A friend?" Stefan asked, curious. "Yeah, a friend." I replied. "Oh please!" Damon exclaimed; he looked at me, feeling irritated I got up from the table and left to shower and dress. By 11.30 I was down stairs for lunch before I left for school.

I made myself a sandwich and put a yoghurt pot on my plate and sat alone, eating my lunch. I couldn't wait to see Caspar. "Hey Phillipa." Damon said, speeding over to me. I exhaled deeply which was a sign that I wanted Damon to leave but he didn't, he sat down in front of me. "Damon, you're not my favourite person right now." I said. "On the contrary Pippa, I think I am most definitely your favourite person..." he teased, biting his lip. I thought about our kiss and how much it made me come alive. And now everyone knew. "Damon... why didn't you feed from me when we kissed?" I asked him, he became serious all of a sudden. "Well, I can control my blood lust unlike most vampires, you see the more you avoid it the more the hunger grows and the terrifying moment when you taste your first drop in centuries sends you crazy and you become a suicidal, egotistical ripper... like Stefan." Damon said. It made me think – what about Caspar?

"Well, even if you wanted to – you could've fed and compelled me to forget, you knew I had no vervain on me. You knew that." I said, "I wanted you to remember... I want you to yearn for it again..." he started, and then slipped off his chair and walked round to face me. "I want it to keep you up at night... to plague you during the day... and to be the only thought on your mind when you're lying in Caspar's arms." He finished, whispering it right into my ear. That was it, I snapped, the anger bubbled up in me and I pushed Damon away from me and he stumbled backwards, out of my face. "Achilles' heel" Damon said, smiling. "You're not helping Damon." I said, slipping off of my chair to leave but Damon stopped me. "Make sure Caspar doesn't step out of line..." he said. "What is with you?! Why are you so unpre-" "Sshhhhh!" Damon interrupted me. "It's silent and that is the opposite of your voice. I love it." He said, sarcastically. I sighed and tugged my arm out of his grip and left, slamming the door behind me.

*At Mystic Falls High School*

I arrived at school and signed in a reception, Caspar texted me to meet him at the school gardens and so I immediately made my way through; dodging people in the corridors speedily. All of a sudden, I bumped into my worst nightmare... No. Not Damon. Amos. I suddenly tensed up, dreading what he might do but he smiled at me; and shook my hand which I hadn't yet extended. "Hi, I'm Amos, nice to meet you." He said, I didn't run and I didn't hide but I felt somewhat comfortable. "Hi... I'm Pippa." I said. Amos ran a hand through his dark, glossy hair; I noticed that he had extremely but naturally pale skin with gaunt cheekbones and deep eye sockets. "How is Caspar? He hasn't told you yet has he? You know Caspar has a lot of issues right?" Amos explained. I nodded. "I'm sure he'll tell me in his own time." I replied and Amos frowned. "I don't know, I wouldn't want my new girlfriend knowing I'd killed hundreds of people in a ripper spree, would you? If you were a vampire?" He asked, I stayed silent, thinking about all of the defenceless victims of Caspar. "I would wonder sometimes whether or not you were safe..." Amos started, I began to feel a little concerned. "But, I best be on my way, if you need anything, give me a bell, yeah?" he said, thrusting a number on paper at me and rushing off leaving me to contemplate my own safety in the hands of my stroppy, hormonal, vampire boyfriend.

I continued as normal and approached Caspar in the school gardens as he waited, I bounded up to him happy to see him anyway and he handed me a large bouquet of white roses to say thank you for the other day. The guilt haunted my thoughts as he leant in to hug me and kiss me saying "I'm so lucky to have you, I know you'd never betray me." He whispered. I flinched a little, thinking of Damon and what he said earlier. It's true – what Damon had said to me about the kiss being the only thought on my mind when I was with Caspar. It's not that I didn't love Caspar now, of course I did.

"I saw you talking to Amos..." Caspar said, breaking away from the hug. "Urm, he just wanted to introduce himself to me-". "It's alright. You don't have to explain why, what did he want to know?" Caspar interrupted. "He told me that you killed hundreds of innocent people in a ripper spree, is that true?" I asked bluntly, Caspar tensed up and turned away. So I guess it is true then. I blinked hard, trying not to get tearful; Caspar turned back to me. "Yes, I'm not going to lie to you – It's true but I can control it now. Before I was a reckless ripper, now I stick to a minimalistic diet of animal blood only. You're safe with me..." Caspar promised and hugged me again, squeezing tight. There was a silence as I mentally committed myself to Caspar; trusting that he would not hurt me.

"Come on..." he said quickly and pulled my hand as we ran through the gardens into the school building and out again to the park again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*End of the school day*

Caspar and I waltzed out of school; hand in hand, smiling until we stopped to talk to Evelyn and Harper. "Hey..." Caspar said, grinning, Evelyn pulled the sleeves down on her jumper. "Do you guys want to come skating downtown tonight?" Harper asked. I grinned and lit up. "Please? Can we?" I asked Caspar, pulling at his arm. He laughed. "Of course we can!" Caspar replied and I giggled looking away and out onto the scene of school. My face suddenly fell when I saw Amos a distance away; overhearing the conversation. "I'll see you there..." he said coldly, before walking away. Shit. Caspar exchanged worried glances with me. "Do you want to bail?" Caspar asked me, I shook my head. "Are you kidding? No. I don't want to look weak..." I started. We bid Harper and Evelyn goodbye and headed to Caspar's house. "I won't be intimidated... I'm gonna show him what I'm made of..." I said. Caspar gave me a fateful glance. "Just be careful..." he warned me before starting up the car and speeding away.

*Later that night*

We arrived at the ice rink in downtown Virginia; Caspar ambled over to the desk and ordered me a hot chocolate whilst I locked up the car. I saw Evelyn and Harper from a distance, they were joking around on the ice rink and it made me smile but suddenly Amos drifted around on the ice, glaring at me with looks that could kill. I suddenly received a text from Elena saying she'd left Jennifer at home alone to finish homework whilst she, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy went out to dinner. And God knows where Damon is. I tucked my phone away and put my skates on as Caspar came over to me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, "Elena's leaving Jennifer home alone to finish homework..." I said. Caspar nodded. "And?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm a little worried – what with all that's happened recently..." I said my voice trailing. "She'll be fine, she's capable. Trust me." Caspar said, as he took my hands and stood me up with him – we made it onto the ice rink and he smiled. "Come on... This will be fun!" He persuaded. I looked up at the sky and saw thousands of twinkling stars, and the cold wind ran a hand through my hair but Caspar's warm hands gripped me tightly and he pulled me out into the centre. We skated in synchronisation, left and right gliding over the shiny ice until we slowly drifted towards Evelyn and Harper gently and reached for the bar to dock-in.

Suddenly, the bar turned up the radio and music bounced on the breeze through the air; Caspar skated out and extended his hand with a grin. I love him so much, his smile made me melt on the inside. "Can I have this dance?" He asked me, winking. I didn't respond but took his hand and he spun me around. "Show me how it's done in the 80's..." I said, laughing. We skated round in figures of eight all over the rink, dodging people. We held hands and Caspar gripped on tight; spinning and fleeting along and suddenly Caspar spun me round fast and I spiralled out of control and began to drift too far but I saw Caspar skating towards me with a smile. I smiled back, I lost myself in the music and then Caspar rushed to me and hugged me but with delicate touch. We spun together, laughing and joking. It felt so good to be moving on the ice so freely, I opened up the hug and turned away grinning. Caspar would chase me. He watched me, his blue eyes fixated on me and my body, he reached out his hand and almost touched me but I skated further just out of his reach and he laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I love you..." he mimed to me as the music grew louder. I danced around on my skates and locked eyes onto Caspar but he skated forward. I knew people were watching but at the same time I just didn't care, I was having fun and I was letting go and I was too deep now to rise to the surface. Caspar was in front of me in two strides, his arms pulling me to him. I shook as he leant into me and my breath was uneven. He nuzzled my neck and his smell of wild mint enveloped me. I pulled away to make him suspenseful but suddenly, I was violently pushed and shoved onto the ground, slipping off my skates and landing on the floor on all fours.

My fingers spread wide apart were frozen on the ice and I gasped for breath, but then someone's skates drew near to me and sliced over my hand as I screamed and then winced in pain; bright red blood spurted through the gash in my hand but Caspar pulled me up awkwardly and we struggled to stay stable on the ice... I turned to see the dark figure that pushed me and skated over my hand... Amos. It was him.

I sighed and turned back to Caspar, but his eyes were fixated on my hand and the streaming blood from my hand. The blood in Caspar rushed to his capillaries around his eyes and he opened his mouth instinctively and his fangs pierced through his gums. Caspar was gone. Blood lust had overridden him. "Caspar!" I shouted at him and suddenly he turned away, ashamed. He threw his head in his hands and tried to wear off the urge, the hunger. But that's the thing – you can't. It's always there, just hidden. You just have to push them far enough.

Harper rushed over and guided me off the rink, and sat me down on the bench, Caspar could get worse any minute – he's unstable. The pain was unbearable, my hand was growing numb and the tears began to spill down my cheeks but Evelyn took Caspar off to the woods and they ran like the wind. I saw Amos skating off smiling.

He got what he wanted. He stole my peace.

Harper put me in the car and I continued to cry, Caspar's on the rocks. It can't work like this. I didn't speak I just wanted to go home. The night started out romantically but it's taken a nasty turn and I wanted to run home and lie in my bed...

*Back at home*

Harper dropped me off and said she'd text me later so I thanked her and agreed to call Caspar at some point tonight. Then I approached the door and rang the doorbell. My hand was still dripping with blood and the edge of the wound had started to dry and scab at the ages, it still hurt though – the pain burned through my hand and I gripped it tightly. That's when I remembered that Jennifer was home alone – or so I thought. Suddenly, Damon swung the door open and his mouth dropped a little, as he held his glass of scotch in his other hand. "Little help...?" I asked him, giving him an uncomfortable smile. "What did you do!?" he asked, letting me in and shutting the door behind him. "Some dick from school skated over my hand..." I explained. Damon nodded, taking a swig from his drink as I wrapped a cold compress round the gash which was still gushing with blood. "Where's your beloved Caspar...?" Damon teased, gesturing to me. I sighed and looked at him sternly. Damon chuckled and turned away. "He can't handle his blood lust can he?" Damon jeered, I grit my teeth. "It's not his fault..." I complained. Damon turned back and smiled. I shifted my weight on my feet nervously. "How do I fix him?" I asked Damon, seriously. "Get a new boyfriend." Damon said, I couldn't figure out whether he was being sarcastic or not. I continued to wrap kitchen roll round my wound with made it sting and I winced. "I'm dying over here but sure enjoy your scotch..." I said, sarcastically. "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon said, holding off. I leant against the kitchen counter and started to dab at it instead. "No, no, no, no, no... You're doing it all wrong." He said, putting his scotch glass down and walking over to me.

Damon took hold of my hand gently, his touch was warm and soft and he carefully unwrapped the roll from my hand, keeping watch of the blood – then when it was all open and fresh he pulled up his sleeve and bit into his wrist with his fangs, blood seeping from the slit; he held it up to my mouth optionally and I looked deep into his eyes before lifting my head up and drinking from his wrist. It was strangely intimate and I felt even more drawn to him. His blood was warm and thick, I shut my eyes as I swallowed and pulled away to look down at my hand, waiting for it to heal. I know the drill. This was pretty normal by now.

Then, my skin began to stitch back together and the blood withdrew from the surface back into my hand and I looked up at Damon whose face was suddenly a lot closer than before. His lips were inches from mine. "Handy, huh?" I said, smiling. "You're not funny..." Damon replied. He held my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed the front with his soft lips and warm breath. I smiled.

But suddenly, his lips planted a kiss on mine and he continued to take hold of my hand and slide his hands round my waist. Then his fangs punched down hard into her lips and he fisted her hair, and played with it. With a growl he took my lips in his. He wasn't gentle, he wasn't soft. His lips slammed into mine, his fangs scraping my teeth and tongue with a desperate need to possess me. But I opened for him and his tongue slid into my mouth welcome, caressing, teasing, tasting. I couldn't get enough. I wanted him. Heaven help me, I wanted him and I couldn't stop. But Damon broke away, teasing me and walking a few metres ahead, he wanted me to follow – he wanted control. He didn't really love me. But Caspar did.

"The vampire who didn't love me enough and the vampire who loved me too much..." I said, under my breath; putting my hands down on the counter. "And the human slut who only loved herself..." Damon called from the other side of the room by the door entrance, he didn't leave. He lingered. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes – How did Damon have so much control over me still? Even with vervain? Do I just love him? I couldn't I had Caspar – he'd given everything for me. Damon laughed and watched me from across the kitchen.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked him, squinting and folding my arms. He stepped forward. "Yes Pippa. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to, to save your life..." He said, seriously. "That wasn't saving my life - that was moving in when I was vulnerable and lonely!" I argued. "You kissed me back! If you want more, just ask!" Damon said, grinning cheekily. "You are such a prick. All you care about is yourself!" I said, raising my voice. Damon's face fell and he furrowed his eyebrows but I wasn't in the mood so I stood up and made my way over to the doorway to my room. "Phillipa! That's a lie and you know it!" he said, but he paused and started walking over to me. "Who is there for you every time when he fails? When you're broken? When you're hurt? When he isn't even there...? When... he is so weak... he can't even look you in the eye...?" Damon finished. But I turned to him and took his scotch glass and slammed it on the table. "What is the truth Damon? What do you want?" I asked him, clenching my jaw. Damon took a deep breath in through the nose but took a step back to put some distance between us. "I feel, okay? And it sucks!" He said, holding his arms out honestly. "What does that mean!?" I said, turning on the attitude. "It means I constantly feel torn between wanting the best for you and wanting you for myself..." he said, stepping in again, face to face. "And what do you feel right now?" I asked him, looking at his lips and back at his eyes. "All I know is that right now, I want to rip your clothes off, right here in the middle of this kitchen. And throw you onto that couch and kiss every square inch of your body. While Caspar watches – wishing he was me..." Damon said, his voice lingered. My breath hitched and it fell silent until he broke the silence and it shattered to the ground when he said. "But I'm not going to make it so easy for you..." his voice trailed off. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I want the best for you and I know that Caspar is, in theory, better for you... but I also want you and it seems that the only thing stronger than my hunger for blood is my love for you... So – I need to make you choose." He said, his fingers traced my chin and cheeks as he stared into me with his heavy-lidded, bedroom, glossy, sky-blue eyes that bounced back and forth between my lips and my eyes. "So... which is it? Me or him?" he finished. And my heart snapped in two.

He wanted me to choose. I stopped, the words stuck in my throat. I closed my eyes and tried to search for the truth inside of me and then I heard him exhale deeply. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" Damon asked, smiling. "For the record... it would be him by a mile." I said and walked off but all I could think was:

Damon loved me. He loved _me_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

There was the beep.

"Harper I need a slumber tonight, you, me and Evelyn? I need serious TLC and girl attention – so much I need to let out. Bring the vodka?" I said into the phone as I left Harper a message. I ended the call and packed my bags for Harper's place in advance, hoping she would say yes. Then looking at my phone I saw that I had a text from Caspar and Damon.

What a surprise. Caspar was apologizing and wanted to meet me, Damon also wanted to meet me but I was not dealing with any drama today. I deleted both messages and continued to pack...

*At Harper's – 10.30 pm*

"Hey," I said in greeting to Harper and Evelyn, they beamed at me and took my bags. I marched through with them into the lounge and hugged them in silence. Then, I pulled away and grabbed the bottle of vodka from Evelyn, pushing through them and parading the bottle as I collected three shot glasses from the cupboard.

Placing them down on the table, I peeled off my leather jacket and Evelyn cracked open the vodka and Harper split the Doritos and dips open and we sat down, snuggling into our beds on the couch as I rolled out my sleeping bag on the sofa. "So? How's it with Caspar?" Harper asked me, smiling. "Oh, difficult." I groaned and Evelyn stopped pouring and frowned at me – she didn't know. "What's he done?" She asked. "We're just struggling a bit, I can't feel safe around him and last night at the ice rink was too much. He keeps emerging; Damon is making life hard too but I'm not interested in what he has to say..." I explained. "Wait! I heard that you and Damon were at it..." Harper interrupted quickly. Evie and Harper crushed on Damon seriously and begged me for information about him. I furiously shook my head. "Crikey Moses – news travels fast out there-" "Is it true?" Harper interrupted again. "No!" I confirmed, widening my eyes. "What?" Evelyn asked, crunching on Doritos. "I'm sorry..." Harper said, shrugging her hands away.

"It's okay... It had to come out at some point." I excused her and sighed a little. Evelyn watched intently, "Damon and I kissed..." I said, feeling somewhat guilty. "Oh, does Caspar know?" She asked, looking back and forth between us, I shook my head. "Was it just a kiss?" Harper asked, looking intrigued. "Yeah, God, I'm not in love with him!" I argued, and joined in the Doritos crunching. "Oh, well – how was it?" Harper persisted. "Hmh, well his lips were soft, his hair was thick, and his eyes were really blue and pretty and his abs and biceps were hard as steel... but no. It was horrible. He's a dick." I concluded, nodding.

*Countless shots later – 3.00am*

I was straddled over the kitchen table with Harper on my back, shrieking and laughing as I held the vodka bottle in my hand and swung it vigorously until I lost it and it suddenly flew across the room and it smashed against the walls and the floor. Suddenly, Evelyn cranked the music up and Harper rolled off my back straight onto the floor. I peered round at her and we continued to scream with laughter as our throats grew hoarse. I climbed up and danced around, completely obliterated; spinning around hysterically and continuously until suddenly I felt it... the urge. I dashed to the toilet and threw up all over the toilet but as soon as my stomach settled I stood up abruptly and continued to sing when I stumbled back and fell in the bathtub and Evelyn and Harper leant over, mouths agape and laughing too.

"Still... Don't you think it's a bit slutty? Everything you've done? You're only 16!" Evelyn said, leaning against the tiled wall. "What?" I replied, seriously. "I'm just saying..." Evelyn retorted. I sighed and suddenly became very angry. "No – actually. I'm free to do whatever I want, I'll keep them both waiting if I have to..." I joked, grinning. I downed another drink. "It's not right –" Evelyn said, staring at me. "Fine – I'll just go then, shall I? Obviously, not fucking wanted around here then!" I said, standing up dizzily. "She didn't mean it like that...!" Harper argued, chasing after me. "Get the fuck off me..." I replied, tugging my arm out of her grip. Harper grabbed me again, harder, her fingers wrapped tightly around my elbow. "Harper?" I addressed her, frowning and concerned about how she had treated me. "It can't end like this... not tonight." She said, looking into my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. "Please! Sit with me, you'll understand. I'll show you..." Harper explained. Evelyn nodded, standing up. "You know what? I don't have time for this..." I retorted, and continued to move. "Pippa! Just shut the fuck up and sit down and listen to what Harper has to say..." Evie shouted. I froze, looking back at her and then back at Harper pulled out a crystal ball from her bag.

Suddenly, someone banged on the front door vigorously and I turned to look at the lobby window, it was Damon stood there with his arms folded. I sighed and walked towards the front door and opened it slowly; Damon raised his eyebrows. "Come on, let's go." Damon instructed. "Why are you here?" I asked him, frowning. "I know about Amos and I can hear your conversation from here anyway – I know you're not enjoying yourself." Damon said, grinning. I stared at him. "Stop giving me that pouty look!" he replied. "This isn't my pouty look – this is my 'you're being a dick' look." I replied, seriously.

"Phillipa?" Harper called from the lounge and I turned back and nodded. "Come in, we're not done here." I said, and he followed me into the lounge.

We all sat down in the lounge around the glass table. "Just don't freak out." Harper warned me; as Evie turned the lights down and illuminate the ball fully. Harper closed her eyes and held her hands out expectantly over the crystal ball. "Costa man hexa seledor christo lin benedicta..." she chanted, and all of a sudden, her iris's dropped and the pure white of her eyeball took its place. "Tonight. Pippa will ask Amos a favour. A deed in which she looks or freedom, but the consequences are great. For some, it will indulge, for others it will mean the end of Phillipa Woodley as they know her" Harper chanted. I couldn't understand it. What did she mean? Evie and Damon looked at me intently and I shook my head slightly but she nodded to me. Damon looked genuinely concerned and from across the sofa he reached for my hand and gripped tightly onto it.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked Harper, frowning. "Phillipa. You will ask Amos to start the transition tonight." Harper chanted, not looking at me but straight ahead. "Transition into what?" Evie asked her, joining in – Harper turned to look straight at me. "A vampire." She replied and my heart dropped to my feet.

Damon and Evie looked at me, worriedly. "I won't! I swear I won't!" I argued, furrowing my eyebrows and standing up. "I can see it..." she whispered, and tears began to stream down her face, thick but slow. Suddenly, the crystal ball began to dim and Harper shook violently. "Harper! What's going on? Harper?" I asked her, grabbing her shoulders; but she didn't reply. "Damon?" I persisted, he gave me a fateful glance.

"I think she's making the choice for you..." Evie explained; Damon stood up too. "She shouldn't!" Damon said, looking at me. "Damon! I don't want to be a vampire...!" I said, shocked - but all of a sudden, Harper reached a peak and screamed, falling backwards... but as her head hit the floorboards she stopped. Stopped chanting. Stopped crying. Stopped shaking. "Harper!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders again. She jumped awake and her face crumpled and she began to cry but I held her. "Are you okay!?" I asked her, her face inches from mine. "I- I tried to fix it but I can't. It's black magic, I can't go there Pippa..." she said, looking at me with searchy eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17 VD:

I closed my eyes and relished in all that I was; and for one minute it was bearable. More than bearable it was beautiful but then I opened my eyes and saw Damon – then my world came crashing down. Reality smashed through my momentary dream and my heart was shattered into a million pieces, I just watched Damon weep on his knees.

Throwing his head in his hands, he cried and I could hear his voice so clearly now that my vampire senses had enhanced my hearing. The longer I stood there listening, the more it broke my heart – and then Amos buried his face into this girls' neck and drank monstrously. I panted, taking deep breaths in order to recover from the feed, and my newly-found, abrasive vampire personality disappeared into me. My eyes coiled and returned to the green sparkling colour they were born to be, my fangs subsided and although it hurt I'm glad it melted away. I looked down at my hands, I'm a monster: I thought. I continued to stare down as my body shivered in oxygen deprivation and I trembled – my chest rising and sinking as my lungs gasped for air.

Then, I collapsed to my knees and pain shot up through my legs as force impacted my body and I stopped. Looking across at Damon, as blood seeped and dribbled out of the crevice of my mouth; I turned to him; I could see that his eyes were hopeless and the glowing, burning embers that used to dance in his eyes started to die. Damon immediately sat up when he saw me looking and placed his hands weakly on the force of the barrier. I slowly climbed to my feet, dizzily but I was overwhelmed and stumbled into the wall knocking the air out of m lungs and bashing my head on the wall. "Damon..." I whispered to myself for encouragement. His face lit up and he whirled to his feet. "Phillipa, come on... come here... you can do it... just a few more steps." He whispered loudly, keeping an eye out that Amos wouldn't stop me. "I can't..." I uttered and I shook my head and tears poured down my face but he didn't give up on me. "Yes... you can." He pressed, and knelt down to my level looking deep into the roots of my eyes. "You can do it because I love you and I need you to..." he whispered, his mouth moved gently. I committed myself to Damon mentally and began to crawl towards him; despite the fact that I hated myself for what I'd done – I kept going – for Damon.

He nodded and I sped up my crawling until I reached the doorway and paused, waiting before I crossed. I reached my hand out and it slipped through the barrier, I was free – I quickly looked back at Amos who was still sucking the hot blood out of that innocent girl' arteries. Then, without hesitation I looked back at Damon and pushed through the doorway but just as I was reaching into Damon's arms and his warm hands clutched onto me... I felt a cold hand grip tightly around my ankle and latch onto my leg with harsh hands and yank me back out of Damon's embrace. I slipped onto my front and grazed my legs badly on the wooden porch floorboards. Damon lurched forward and held onto me until our bond was sliced by the invisible barrier by the door. I looked back to see Amos dragging me into the centre of the room, the blood streaming out of his mouth as he ran a hand through my hair and clutched it in his fist and ripped my head back as I screamed. Damon stared into my eyes and the pain was unbearable but I gained strength and kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back... then with speed I dashed back to Damon and tumbled into him. Damon pulled me into him further, then I let go of the worry and Damon took me; we broke away and whisked back to the Salvatore household.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 VD:

I closed my eyes and relished in all that I was; and for one minute it was bearable. More than bearable it was beautiful but then I opened my eyes and saw Damon – then my world came crashing down. Reality smashed through my momentary dream and my heart was shattered into a million pieces, I just watched Damon weep on his knees.

Throwing his head in his hands, he cried and I could hear his voice so clearly now that my vampire senses had enhanced my hearing. The longer I stood there listening, the more it broke my heart – and then Amos buried his face into this girls' neck and drank monstrously. I panted, taking deep breaths in order to recover from the feed, and my newly-found, abrasive vampire personality disappeared into me. My eyes coiled and returned to the green sparkling color they were born to be, my fangs subsided and although it hurt I'm glad it melted away. I looked down at my hands, I'm a monster: I thought. I continued to stare down as my body shivered in oxygen deprivation and I trembled – my chest rising and sinking as my lungs gasped for air.

Then, I collapsed to my knees and pain shot up through my legs as force impacted my body and I stopped. Looking across at Damon, as blood seeped and dribbled out of the crevice of my mouth; I turned to him; I could see that his eyes were hopeless and the glowing, burning embers that used to dance in his eyes started to die. Damon immediately sat up when he saw me looking and placed his hands weakly on the force of the barrier. I slowly climbed to my feet, dizzily but I was overwhelmed and stumbled into the wall knocking the air out of m lungs and bashing my head on the wall. "Damon..." I whispered to myself for encouragement. His face lit up and he whirled to his feet. "Phillipa, come on... come here... you can do it... just a few more steps." He whispered loudly, keeping an eye out that Amos wouldn't stop me. "I can't..." I uttered and I shook my head and tears poured down my face but he didn't give up on me. "Yes... you can." He pressed, and knelt down to my level looking deep into the roots of my eyes. "You can do it because I love you and I need you to..." he whispered, his mouth moved gently. I committed myself to Damon mentally and began to crawl towards him; despite the fact that I hated myself for what I'd done – I kept going – for Damon.

He nodded and I sped up my crawling until I reached the doorway and paused, waiting before I crossed. I reached my hand out and it slipped through the barrier, I was free – I quickly looked back at Amos who was still sucking the hot blood out of that innocent girl' arteries. Then, without hesitation I looked back at Damon and pushed through the doorway but just as I was reaching into Damon's arms and his warm hands clutched onto me... I felt a cold hand grip tightly around my ankle and latch onto my leg with harsh hands and yank me back out of Damon's embrace. I slipped onto my front and grazed my legs badly on the wooden porch floorboards. Damon lurched forward and held onto me until our bond was sliced by the invisible barrier by the door. I looked back to see Amos dragging me into the center of the room, the blood streaming out of his mouth as he ran a hand through my hair and clutched it in his fist and ripped my head back as I screamed. Damon stared into my eyes and the pain was unbearable but I gained strength and kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back... then with speed I dashed back to Damon and tumbled into him. Damon pulled me into him further, then I let go of the worry and Damon took me; we broke away and whisked back to the Salvatore household.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 VD:

Damon ran me up to my room and lay me down on my bed as my body completed the transition, he closed the curtains and locked the door, to protect me; and then he seemed to calm down now that we were inside. He continued to frown which made me think that he was somewhat upset that I had made the transition. He fetched a warm, damp cloth and came to sit on the bed; he dabbed gently at my mouth, neck and hands; he was being so kind and gentle... he did have a heart. But I was so stunned by what had happened that I couldn't get my words out; I had a million 'thank you's' to say but I couldn't say them. Damon looked almost lovingly at me, and brushed through my hair; I fluttered my eyes open and he snatched his hands away and frowned – he thought I didn't notice but I did. My stomach flipped as I opened my eyes properly, and Damon was looking right back at me.

There was a silence and neither of us spoke; we didn't need to. I could feel it.

Damon's radiant, sky-blue eyes locked with mine but suddenly tears began to well up behind my eyelids and when I blinked they began to roll down my face.

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault." I finally said, avoiding eye contact with Damon but he frowned and I could see it in my peripheral vision. "No, no, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to change what has just happened. You were compelled." Damon said abruptly. I tried to sit up but Damon pinned me back down with three fingers to my chest. "I should have just resisted the urge." I argued. "You were compelled Phillipa! If anything, it's my fault... but I'm going to help you through this." He said, I turned my head to look back at him and the butterflies grew in my stomach. "Thank you" I eventually said. It took me long enough. I then sat up slowly, seeing if my bartering changed the circumstances. Damon looked at me fatefully and then leaned in closer.

It began like any other time; he leaned in so close his breath tickled my cheek and he lingered, we both hesitated as if trying to make a memory of this feeling. Then he planted a kiss on my lips and we locked and Damon wrapped his arms around me, then something new happened. He began to slowly and tenderly brush his tongue across my lips and, I opened my mouth wider and he held my head in his strong hands. Then he broke away and gasped for breath. " Phillipa... I love you so much." He said, I smiled. "I love you too..." I said yet I couldn't believe either of us were saying it. "Please... don't compel this out of me." I said, coldly, and he stopped and then nodded – agreeing with me. Suddenly, my emotions over threw me and my hormones heightened... I wanted Damon. We leaned in again and kissed, this time it was more passionate – electricity danced on my skin wherever he touched me, even in the slightest. I had to gasp in between quick kisses and then Damon ripped his shirt off and I began kissing his chest. "Phillipa..." he said as he unbuttoned my blouse, I giggled and rolled over and I twisted my legs around his waist.

I ran my hands slowly up into his dark hair, and back down over his thick shoulders, and along his strong arms and down his brawny back, he held his gorgeous male body against mine.

"I am in love with you..." he murmured softly into my ears but I didn't say it back. I didn't feel the need to; I just wanted to hold him. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him but he prolonged the love-making. Then his hands traced my hips and stomach and I arched my back in pleasure, now we could hardly contain ourselves.

I began to move frantically against him, my hands gripping his shoulders, my whole body radiating heat and desire for him he had not seen before. Excited beyond endurance, I felt every fibre of my being explode as Damon relaxed into my warmth. The pleasure was inescapable and I lost myself in him...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 VD

I opened my eyes and my body came alive... I rolled over; but Damon wasn't there. I sat up in suspicion but lay flat on my back again when I heard the buzz of the shower. It took me a minute to remember and I was tugged back down from my dreaming into my reality; I was a monster. Suddenly, the emotion caught up with me and I almost burst into tears – at least I hadn't hurt anyone. But I felt so much stronger, and then I remembered what happened the previous night and I saw Damon's underwear on the floor... I was a battlefield of emotions; I was torn between crying and laughing. I sat up in bed and pulled my knees to my chest. What the hell do I do with myself now? Damon was here; he would look after me, wouldn't he? I had a choice... I could sit here and wilt in my own guilt or I could move on and not look back.

Flashbacks of last night swung round my mind and it made me smile; today was going to be a good day. Just as I thought that I heard the shower stop and the door swing open into our bedroom and Damon appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and he grinned, swaggering over to the bed. "Today... my love, I teach you how to feed like a lady." Damon said, pouring himself a scotch. I sat bolt upright, and took a deep breath; then Damon whipped the cover off and pulled me up until I was on my feet and caught me with his hand around my waist, he looked so gorgeous...

I traced his jaw line with my hands gently and then sped away to the shower room and slowly turned the dial on my way in, hot pellets of water pounded my back and ran through my hair as I shook it out.

*15 minutes later*

I climbed out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a warm towel and walked through the house; it was silent and funnily enough Damon was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know who were he was but one thing I did know was that I was hungry... not for food. For blood.

Consequently, I raided my wardrobe to find a new outfit and start my day by going out to breakfast. That's when I heard Damon creak through the door and sit on the armchair from across the room. "You ready yet?" he asked, sarcastically. "Do I look ready...?" I replied with a snarky response. "It depends what for..." Damon said, winking at me. I dropped the towel and it fell to the floor. As did Damon's jaw. "What? It's nothing you haven't seen before..." I commented, pulling out a black laced playsuit and matching black suede heels. Perfect.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked me, watching me dress myself and standing up and approaching. "I feel good..." I said, smiling. "But hungry" I snapped back over my shoulder as I slipped the playsuit on and then my boots, I bent down in front of Damon and he pouted as he sauntered over with his scotch glass in his hand. "Well, we'll soon fix that... but first." Damon started and held out a clear jewelled ring. Damon took hold of my hand and pressed it to his lips kissing it before slipping it on gently; I looked down at it and saw the light glinting through it beautifully. "What's this?" I asked him, holding my hand out in front of me. "A daylight ring – I had an old friend of mine make it for you." Damon answered as he waltzed towards the door. "Don't go anywhere without it..." Damon called to me before swinging the door open and leading me outside.

*Mystic Falls City Square*

I stood, surrounded by plenty of busy, bustling shopper and tourists – I looked around I had no immediate escape from people. I was a threat but that didn't matter. Damon stood a few feet ahead of me and people walked aimlessly between us, he was whispering and I struggled to hear him at first above all of the outside tones of the crowds around me but I closed my eyes and focused on Damon's voice and it soon became clear.

"Listen to my voice..." I heard him whisper. My senses and emotions were heightened, I heard everything, saw everything and felt everything. From the birds in the trees, to the conversation across the road, to the sun on my skin, the breeze through my every strand of hair. "Look around... take it all in. Absorb it." He continued to say. So I drew it all in like water down a plughole. "Now open your eyes and find someone" he finished. I searched around looking for someone in particular since this was my first official feed and since I'm consciously doing it. "Look for someone special, different... quiet... someone silently witnessing, give them a purpose." He said and smiled. All of a sudden my eyes darted over to a girl about my age, she smiled at me and I knew I would take her. I approached her slowly, opposing the human traffic. Then, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't scream, don't move... just smile. You know me. I'm a friend." I said, compelling her so. She stopped and her face fell. "I won't scream, I won't move... I'll smile. I know you. You're a friend." She repeated and then broke out into a smile. "Good" I replied, heartlessly and looked back at Damon, he looked left and right before nodding the 'go-ahead'. I looked back at this girl. She was perfect, beautiful blue eyes and ginger hair, innocent freckles dotted her smile of pearly white teeth. I swept her orange locks off of her shoulder and leant in to hug her and the hunger hijacked my body, as expected. As my lips touched her soft, warm neck skin they parted and I felt the steaming, hot blood passing beneath it. My mouth opened wide and my deadly bite broke into her skin and sliced away at her arteries as I drew blood. It felt so good... I just kept drinking and drinking and nobody noticed in the middle of this crowd in the square. The hot, thick blood ran down my throat in buckets and I could feel my body becoming stronger by the minute. I opened my eyes finally and saw Damon stood in front of me, behind the girl. "Is she delicious?" he teased, I unhinged my teeth from her neck and smiled. "Very" I replied, gasping and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and her neck too. I looked into her eyes and I could see the panic and fear, her pupils widened and I suddenly became aware of what I had just down, this poor girl. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Breeze..." she replied and began to break down into tears. "Come on..." Damon said and sped away at lightning speed.

"I'm sorry, forget this ever happened, go bandage yourself up..." I compelled her again and she turned and fled. As did I. After Damon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 VD:

We kept running until we stopped in a dark alleyway, no one was around. "You can't always do that" Damon said, breaking the silence. I stopped breathing for a second, "what do you mean? You just taught me to..." I replied with confusion. "No, you can't always do it that way." Damon enunciated. I shook my head. "W-why not?" I asked him, folding my arms. "Because it's you and the guilt will eat you alive." Damon said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Damon. I am a vampire and I was a nice person, but God help you if you think anything will get in the way of my survival. Even the nicest people. The guilt will not bring me down, becoming a vampire has put me together." I stated, and Damon shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so..." Damon teased, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "How did you deal with yours?" I asked him, curious. Damon stared at the ground. "I turned it off... I just flipped the switch. No more guilt. No more emotions of any kind..." he started and then looked straight at me. "It's never an option for you. It turned me into a monster – I was a ripper for years..." he explained and then looked away. "Anyway... how did that feel?" he asked me - changing the subject - and licking his lips and circling me. "Liberating" I said, raising my eyebrows. "It can't always be that way though – lesson number one of vampirism" Damon sighed, sounding as if he knew the consequences all too well. "Trust me; I can get the hang of this..." I started. Damon interrupted me. "You have to understand Phillipa, you must never be discovered, you need to lie low always, keep your ring and keep blood bags in the basement... you never know what might happen." Damon, leaning against the wall. "Most importantly – you need to learn to control your feed." Damon emphasized. I nodded. "I can..." I agreed, but just as I thought that I began to hunger for more blood.

"If you can control your feed, then you can easily conceal yourself... like me, if you lose it... you become a ripper like..." "Stefan was" I interrupted. Damon nodded and strolled back over to me. "You can build up your strength by feeding regularly but not overindulging – but incase you can't get straight from the vain then blood bags will do. You could also take shots of vervain..." Damon advised. I cursed. "It will help. Small doses of it every day will help you to build up a tolerance to it." Damon explained. "You're so hot when you talk science." I said, walking closer to him. "Your ring... you'll always need it. If you take it off – the UV rays will eliminate any growing pigment in your skin tissue and you'll burn up..." Damon backtracked, and continued ignoring my comment. "Damon... I love it when you talk medical to me..." I said, smiling. He smiled and pulled me in closer. Then, taking hold of my hand he lifted it to his face kissed the back hand of it and slipped off my daylight ring as quick as lightning. He vanished. I spun around but he was nowhere to be seen.

I whipped round the other way. Gone. When all of a sudden, I was pushed into the street where the sun began to set but radiant beams of it spilled onto the road and then burnt into my flesh, and blistered all across. The pain was unbearable , I winced slightly before beginning to scream and fall to my knees. I slowly climbed up and ran for shade although my flesh steamed and stung at the slightest movement. Suddenly Damon placed a hand on my shoulder and slipped the ring back onto my fingers on my opposite hand. "You see?" Damon confirmed. I saw. "Yes." I said through gritted teeth. Damon began to walk away... "I'm still hungry." I announced, just as he was turning the street corner. "Uh-uh. We're headed home..." he said, now folding his arms. "I could just ignore you and run riot in the streets right now, ripping people's heads back and drawing as much thick, hot blood from their soft, veiny necks until they're bone dry." I challenged him. He laughed. "But you won't" he said, seeming confident. "How do you know?" I raised my eyebrows and turned on my heels. "Because you risk being discovered." He called after me.

I continued to walk away but Damon chased me and stopped in front of me. His face was inches away from mine. "Please... for me?" he begged, he was too cute to resist.

I melted inside but I put my nose in the air. "Stop giving me that pouty look." I said, frowning. "This isn't my pouty look, this is my 'you're being a bitch' look." Damon confirmed, grinning cheekily. I bit my lip. And Damon walked passed me. "Come on hot stuff..." Damon called out for me as he headed for his car. I grinned and ran into his arms as he planted kisses on my cheek and we climbed into his BMW.

*Salvatore household*

We arrived home to a full house of hectic family. Oh my God. I'd completely forgotten. I approached the door way and rang the doorbell, Elena rushed to answer it and she looked distraught when she recognised it was me. "Oh my God, Phillipa... Where have you been the past couple of days?" she asked and pulled the door wide open. She reached her arm out to pull me in but as I took a step I hit something and bounced off the door way. Shit. She's gonna know. Elena's head whipped round and she pulled me again and I bounced again, each time I hit something invisible. I couldn't get in, I hadn't been invited.

"Pippa?" she asked, curiously, she knew straight away. I bit my lip; uh-oh. "Please don't tell me...?" her voice trailed off as her eyes stared deeply into mine and I nodded. She gasped and threw a hand over her mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 VD:

"You're a vampire!?" she said, almost stamping her foot. "Could you not say that so loud? We're not exactly the most praised supernatural creatures that walk this earth, you know?" I revealed. She sighed adamantly. "Get in here..." she said through gritted teeth. I took another step and expectantly bounced of the vibrating invisible boundary, I exhaled deeply. "Yeah, looks like vampires have to play nice... apparently, there are vampires with manners?" I said, being snarky. Elena rolled her eyes. "Please... come in." She replied, sarcastically. I took another unfaithful step and thankfully passed through.

I peeled off my coat gingerly... as if I was a guest and I didn't belong here; being a vampire made me a new person practically. "So...?" I said, turning to look at Elena who had a face like thunder. "It didn't happen like you th-" "Was this Damon?" she interrupted. "What? No! It was no-" I started but she interrupted me again. "Then, who was it?" she asked, sternly. "...Amos..." I replied, after silence. "Who the hell is Amos?" She asked. "A hybrid from my school..." I replied reluctantly. "There are hybrid in your school!?" She cried, overreacting. "Yes." I said, flippantly, folding my arms. She turned away and sighed in away to try and cope with this. "Okay... How did this happen?" she asked, cooling it and trying to understand.

Just at that moment Damon walked through the door. "Oh... bad timing?" he joked. I watched Elena, her eyes narrowed and suddenly charged at him but I ran in front... faster than humanly possible. Elena exploded at him, cursing and crying that he was a bastard. "Woah, woah, calm down Pocahontas..." Damon said, holding his hands up innocently. "Please!" I shouted and pushed them back away from each other and they stopped and collected themselves. Elena looked me up and down assessing my new vampire abilities. "How could you let this happen?" she started to Damon. "This wasn't my fault...!" Damon argued. "You took her under your wing! Of course it's your fault, I don't give a shit!" Elena stressed. "HEY!" I shouted over them and suddenly it fell silent.

"This was my fault... I gave in to the compulsion and asked for it, begged for it even, and of course he did it..." I explained, Elena winced at this but I continued. "Damon took me home and taught me to feed..." I said, and Elena jumped. "Damon taught you to feed!?" she cried, looking extremely concerned. "Yeah, what of it?" he retaliated, Elena let her guard down and stopped arguing. "How do you feel?" she asked me, I inhaled and smiled. "I feel fine, I can keep my feed under control... trust me. I will fight with every fibre of my being to resist." I promised her, she shook her head. "I'm not worried about that... now you're a vampire, you are a threat, you are a target and potentially in danger." She said, tucking a strand of my soft, brown hair behind my ear. "They won't take her..." Damon chipped in. "I don't think they can... I'm pretty scrappy." I said, smiling. Elena laughed and grinned too. "Welcome to vampirism" she said again, hugging me. "Well, it does mean you can compel any of the hot tutors at school..." she laughed and I joined in and pulled away feeling a little dizzy, I missed this side of Elena. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not like him..." I laughed, pointing to Damon. "What do you mean? I'm the Casanova of vampirism!" he argued and paused. "Or at least you seemed to think so last night... remember?" he teasing, putting on an act and tracing my shoulder with his fingers lightly. My face fell. Shit. Elena would kill me. "You mean... you two...!?" Elena realised, her jaw dropping dramatically. I looked away nervously and suddenly felt a rush of blood to my head. I suddenly felt queasy and dizzy and there was a moment where I hovered in the air before my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground. There was a pounding pain in my stomach and I clutched my stomach immediately, the sharp pain pulsed around in my torso and I had to gasp between waves of pain which felt like contractions. "Oh my god..." I whispered; it felt like forever but Damon finally knelt beside me and put his arm on my shoulder. I could see he was calling my name but I couldn't hear him properly and it scared me. The pain continued to stab and I started to cry, tears spilled over my face. Elena rushed around, and grabbed the home phone and ran to my side. The panic caught up in my throat and I couldn't breathe. "Da- Damon..." I whispered, his face inches from mine, he stared in my eyes and helped me up. Tears were still streaming down my face and I struggled to climb to my feet, the pain moved and sharpened near my bowel, as if I'd been stabbed with a stake.

Elena and Damon backed me onto a chair and Elena rushed to get me some blood but suddenly the pain stopped and I could breathe again, my I opened my screwed up eyes and I panted looking at Damon seriously. "Hey. What the hell just happened?!" Damon asked me, deeply concerned. "I- I don't know..." I said, my face started to crumple. I felt like crying. But I held back the tears, biting my lip. With a worried look on her face, Elena rushed around the corner with a blood bag and pulled the clip off quickly and thrust it at me. I pressed it to my mouth and squeezed, drinking the blood quickly, it refreshed my system and I didn't feel light-headed anymore. "Is that better? Phillipa, say something." Elena asked, while Damon stroked my fringe out of my face. I nodded and placed the blood bag down on the table next to me.

"Go find Harper. I'm sure there is a peace spell she can give you – she is what you need right now." Elena said, we promptly left the house to go find Harper.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 VD:

*Harper's house*

We arrived at Harper's house and I knocked on the door. "Harper? You there?" I called through the door. Nothing. No one came to the door. We waited, and I tried again. "Harper? I need your help!" I called again. Damon stood close by me watching my every move; waiting to see if I wavered. "For God's sake, I'm not drunk..." I sassed him, and he took it seriously. He'd turned around so much since I'd become a vampire. It's like he began to gain feelings again. I whipped my phone out and I dialled her number; there was a crackle on the line. "Harper?" I spoke into the phone. "Pippa?" she whispered. "Harper? What's up? Where are you?" I asked again. "I'm home but..." she started. "You're can't be! We are!" I explained. "I am, but I can't come to the door..." she replied; I stopped. "There's someone else in my house..." she whispered. "What do you mean?" I whispered, I whipped round and exchanged glances with Damon, who set about trying to unlock the door. "I mean... there's an intruder!" she said, I could hear her panting and then suddenly she gasped and then hung up. "Shit." I cursed under my breath and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Just bust the lock" I said, as soon as I said that Damon raised his leg and gave the door an almighty smash and it crashed to the ground as Damon started to walk over the shattered glass and crushed lock, swaggering in without a care in the world.

"That's one way to do it I suppose..." I said as Damon and I strolled into the house. "Harper? Where you at?" We need you to do some abracadabra on Phillipa!" he shouted through the house. "Jesus Damon!" I insulted him. "Well, we don't have time to play hide and seek", he said, gesturing to me. "I think he's upstairs..." I whispered and I tiptoed upstairs trying to be quiet, I looked back at Damon who was smiling and gazing at me but not at my face. He was looking at my ass and just leaning back with a slant, folding his arms, with a grin on his face. "Damon!" I breathed and he stopped staring and rolled his eyes and decided to join me, consequently, he vamp-sped up the stairs. I joined him, gripping his arm as we sailed up and suddenly we collided and stopped at the top, lurching forward on one leg and then snapping back and panting. I brushed my hair back into its parting before frowning at who stood before us. "Amos...?" Damon questioned, with curiosity in his voice. "What!?" I asked too, putting my elbow on Damon's shoulder. "What do you want?" I asked him, through gritted teeth. "Doesn't matter..." he started but as he said that Harper swung her door open and stepped into the hallway, just as she did that, Amos yanked her by the wrist and pulled her into him with one hand clamped over her mouth and the other snapped into a claw and he held it against her neck. "I got it now..." he finished and I ran a hand through my hair tightly, pulling at the roots.

I looked deeply into Harper's eyes and I could see the pain in her eyes as Amos's hand pressed tighter over her mouth preventing her from casting any spell; he held her throat-slit point and I hesitated and searched Damon for an answer.

"If you hurt one hair on her witchy head... God help me... I will destroy you." I said, taking a step forward. "Back up bitch, get in line... I have past with this guy..." Damon said, turning to me. I smiled, coyly and Damon stepped forward further from me. "Hand over the witch" he asked... but there was no reply from Amos he just insisted on keeping her and stumbled back to the window, looking for a way out. "I won't ask again..." he said, flashing his eyes and bearing his fangs as she strolled towards Amos intently. "Dormez!" Harper cried all of a sudden, after she bit Amos in his thumb. Then, Amos flew up and hit his back against the wall with impact. Suddenly, Damon vamp-sped over to Amos and grabbed him by the collars of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Harper ran over to me. " You okay?" I asked her, she nodded but was panting and had a concerned look on her face.

"Amos... I'm gonna enjoy this..." Damon said, venomously, before dropping Amos to his feet and let go of his collar. He placed his cupped hand on Amos's chest. "Go on..." Amos started, Damon paused. "I dare you..." were his last words before, Damon's fingers dug into his chest gripped the tender tissue of his heart, the arteries weaving between his fingers, feeling the organ pulsating under his hand and suddenly Damon ripped his heart out of his chest without hesitation. "You're on..." Damon replied as Amos's eyes dimmed and his muscles grew limp and then fell to his knees and keeled over; dead as a dodo.

I gasped and immediately shut my eyes, processing what had just happened. Images of his mutilated organs and flesh flashed through my mind and I felt nauseous all of a sudden; I paced my breathing to stop me from hyperventilating but as soon as I convinced myself it would be okay I opened my eyes and I saw Damon stood there clutching the soggy, warm heart in his hand before throwing it aimlessly into the heap that was Amos's dead mutilated body. Blood painted the walls and pooled around him on the floor, it seeped into the carpets and rugs; an erupting hole in Amos's chest where his entrails hung loosely out, dripping blood and body fluids.

My gaze wondered over to Damon and he looked back over to me, I took a deep breath with a look of disgust before storming down the stairs and out of the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 VD:

Grabbing my things, I wrenched the door open and hesitated remembering Harper was upstairs before beating a hasty retreat down the path and to Damon's car. I could only drive a couple of kilometres before I had to pull the car over to the side of the road because my tears were obscuring my vision too much for me to drive safely. Damon was right – I couldn't handle it; the guilt. Turning off the engine, I put my feet up on the seat and, wrapping my arms around my legs, sobbing against the denim of my jeans.

A little while passed with me in this state, it was only when I could feel the tears that had seeped through the fabric becoming cold against my skin that I realised that I had stopped crying. Reaching into my bag for a tissue, I cleaned myself up and sat back feeling completely drained. What a day.

I was sat quietly, silence hung heavy on my shoulders and then suddenly, I felt another tough wave of unbearable pain hit me hard and the muscles all through my body tensed up, my abdomen grew rock solid and I let out a dry scream, the burn pierced through my chest... but no one could help me. I felt my heart shatter, Damon didn't know. I began to fit, the pain the pain caused my body to tremble and my breathing became restricted. I couldn't breathe properly and I began to choke which panicked me even more. I reached for the door and my fingertips just lightly brushed the top of the handle and I slipped and fell onto my ribs at the edge of the seat, but suddenly I heard someone pounding furiously on the glass of the window when I looked up and saw Damon taking stance and suddenly punching the door handle several times to break the lock – it began to dent after the third punch and Damon's knuckles were badly bleeding, then when it finally cracked he swung the door open and caught me before I fell onto the cold tarmac of the road. As drowsy as I was, I could feel Damon swinging my legs over onto his arms in a bridal lift and watched my face intently. His blue eyes, large and hopeful. "How d-did you find me?" I whispered to Damon, drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain became dull and more like an ache, it didn't hurt as much now but I was struggling to hold on to reality when darkness smothered me and my eyelids drooped.

The last thing I could feel was Damon stroking the hair out of my face and that sent me away... just black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 VD:

*The next day*

I surfaced and my eyes split open like bright head lights, and I suddenly sat up. There was no more pain anymore and I could breathe properly but I felt bloated and drowsy as I looked around and my room was empty, untouched and breezy due to the balcony doors being wide open.

I whipped the covers off and hopped out of bed. When I stepped out into the sunshine and smiled; Damon was hunched over the balcony railing, looking out into the city. He stood at the helm of the balcony in his black jeans and crossed feet, his broad shoulders traced underneath a thin black shirt that he wore, a scotch glass rested in his hand as he took a swig and ran a manly hand through his black, textured hair – he looked... happy. That's weird. This was the first time I'd seen him genuinely content. When I got fed up of just staring at his gorgeous body I approached him with gratitude suddenly realising I was dressed in just a tank top and my laced panties. Oh well. I joined him and he looked across skittishly and smiled suddenly pulling me into a hug as though it was first instinct which I knew it wasn't, he was just happy. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. But he eventually broke the silence when he said "How are you?" he asked, holding his hand round my waist. "Little, drowsy, little hungry, little horny but mostly happy." I said, giggling.

"Drink?" he asked me, he seemed soft and somewhat vulnerable. "A+ with a hint of iron, please..." I pleaded and he threw me a blood bag. I plucked the clip off the top of the bag and pressed the opening to my lips, the replenishing blood running down my throat and strengthening me. I sauntered over to my bed and flopped onto it in the shade, my head resting against the head board, Damon stood in the sun, finishing his scotch. There was a light silence.

"How did you find me?" I asked him, pressing my lips together in a thin line. "Simple locater spell... which reminds me. Harper thinks she can diagnose you... she just needs you to go see her." He replied, I nodded and we headed downstairs together.

*Downstairs*

Harper was sat comfortably watching TV when I found her. I'd slipped on shorts and fell onto the sofa; she looked over at me and turned the TV off with the remote. Damon followed me in, pouring himself another scotch. "Hey..." I greeted her with a hug. "Hey... you feeling okay?" she asked. "Yeah, better now... how long have I been out?" I asked her, rubbing my head. "About 10 hours" she said, my eyes widened. "Really?" I asked, frowning, she nodded and then sat up closer to me. "But..." she started, "I've found a way to get to the bottom of this... and I need a few things first." she explained. I wanted to know what was causing my mysterious episodes and black outs. "Okay, what do I need to do?" I asked her. She sighed as if she didn't want to say it. "First, I need your blood." She said, wincing and giving me a sympathetic look; I got up without hesitation and collected a glass, then bit into the palm of my hand and squeezed over the cup, the fresh cut had already begun to start healing but I clenched my fist and the last little gush of blood dribbled into the cup. Then, when I had almost a quarter-cup full I handed it to Harper and sucked the excess blood off of my hand.

"Okay... I need you to clear your mind, just focus on the pain you feel and we'll track it..." she said, I agreed and Harper made her way over to me and Damon sat opposite watching intently. None of us knew what was about happen. Harper dipped her finger tips in my thick, sticky blood and pressed her middle and index fingers onto my temples either side of my head, standing behind. Suddenly, my mind went blank then all I could think was about the pain and the heartache and how I felt abandoned, afraid and alone. No one felt this suffering, but me. Then, a sharp pain pierced through my thoughts and I tensed up again – I could feel another episode coming on but I tried to focus. "Try and focus Phillipa..." I heard Harper say over my thoughts. I pressed deeper, I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I opened the gates of my mind and Harper swooped in, filtering my thoughts and feelings. Harper was inside my head. "Harper! Y-You're in my head!" I said, worriedly. "I know... I need you to give me access to your relations and deeper emotions..." she pleaded. I struggled for a second, beating Harper out of my mind, I fought her but then I heard her Harper speak in my mind. Like the little voice that you hear in your head when you read. "Phillipa... please" she said in my mind. I didn't want to let her in but I knew I could trust her and then I took a deep breath and let her in, she passed through tonnes and tonnes of my boxed-up, private thoughts, memory after memory and feeling after feeling, heartache after heartache – she even saw my thoughts about Damon. I continued to travel with her in this entity, tumbling through my dark, emotional abyss.

Her searching sped-up, faster and faster until suddenly she ground to a halt and a sudden spark flashed between Harper and I on my mind and we split and the connection was broken, Harper was immediately shut out of my mind. "Shit..." I cursed as I finally opened my eyes to see Damon knelt at my feet. I turned around to see Harper, her jaw dropped. "Wait... you found something...?" I asked her, feeling confused and left out that I hadn't recognised anything even in my own mind. "Phillipa... that's impossible..." she started, she seemed stunned, she didn't move from her position, simply sat down as she was.

"What is it?" Damon pressed, as intrigued as I was; turned to me. "Phillipa... I don't know how but... you're pregnant." She said, slowly, as if she couldn't believe the words herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 VD:

"What!?" Damon shouted, reacting before I even did. "But that's impossible Harper! She's a vampire – we can't procreate, but we love to try." Damon said, cracking a joke even at this time. I stayed silent... it has to be wrong, I mean, Damon is right, it _is_ impossible.

"Wanna try again?" Harper asked me, I nodded enthusiastically; she dipped her fingers in my blood and pressed them against my head again. "Think of the baby..." she instructed. "That'll get me a direct connection" I closed my eyes slowly and suddenly a wave of pain washed over me and Harper was back in my head. She raided the possibilities and reached a connection with my inner-most self.

Then... I could feel it. The heartbeat. Two heartbeats. It was true. My head began to rush and I felt Harper delve deeper when she suddenly froze... and retreated, she seemed calm this time and the pain wore away making her exit comfortable.

I gasped as my mind was reconnected with my body and I shook for a remaining two seconds of impact before I stepped into reality. Damon had a face of worry, which planted a growing ache in the pit of my stomach... "Phillipa..." she started again. I immediately stood up, feeling uncomfortable and paced the floor. "You are with child... more importantly ... you are with werewolf child." She finished. Time stopped. My eyes widened and my pulse rose. "That can only mean one thing..." she started.

Damon, all of a sudden, vamp-sped over to Harper and gripped her jaw shut. "If I hear so much as one syllable of hocus pocus come out of your mouth then one of us is going to snap your neck. SPOILER ALERT: It's gonna be me! Stop talking!" he said and walked away; now he had a face of thunder. We all knew the truth... the one thing it could mean, but none of us wanted to say it. Amos. I had Amos's child. "Damon...-" I started, after a few minutes silence. "Just stop talking..." Damon interrupted. I shut my mouth and sat down. "You slept with an _original_!" Damon flipped. I was horrified; my jaw dropped. "No! Are you kidding!? No! Never!" I cried back, frowning. Damon sat down, shaking his head. "This can't be real..." he muttered. "Damon; I don't know how... but it's true. I felt its heartbeat... I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're upset." I said, sitting next to him with both hands on his forearm. "I'm not upset... upset is an emotion specific to those who care..." he said, and stood up and walked out of the room. "Damon! Please! Believe me!" I said, but he slammed the door on his way out. Harper looked at me, worriedly. "Do you believe me?" I asked her, almost in tears – although I didn't really care the answer. The love of my life had just left. Harper sat next to me, breaking my weep and pulling me into a hug.

*1 hour later*

An hour had passed since we found out and Damon still hadn't returned. But suddenly, I had a phone call from Damon, "Phillipa...? We have a problem." He said, seeming even less settled than before. "What?" I asked, thinking what possibly could be worse? "Amos is gone..." Damon said, his voice trailed off. "What!?" I replied, freaking out. "I have a feeling he is an original. I mean... he's British... and it would also explain how he could compel you." Damon exclaimed. I sighed in disagreement. "I guess..." I responded. "Anyway, I am so sorry Damon. I feel so guilty and it's not even my fault-" "Yeah, guilt's a bitch... boohoo, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it..." Damon pointed out and hung up. I hate it when he does that.

*10 minutes later*

Damon walked into my room and dropped his keys on my desk and flopped on my bed backwards. "Hey..." I said, sitting up and towering over him. He seemed to have made amends whilst I was away. "What do we do now?" I asked him, laying on his chest; he grunted and rolled his eyes."Can it be stupid? It's more fun." Damon said, but I wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. He said nothing. "What do _you_ want to do then Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome?" I asked him, smiling. "I'm not that tall." He said, smiling back. "I want to find Amos, fix this and kill Amos." He said. I flipped off of him onto my back and he gave me a look. I ignored him; I hate it when he's all depressed and mopey.

"Stop staring..." I said to him, still looking away.

"I'm gazing." he said, getting annoyed.

"It's creepy." I said, now looking at him.

"It's romantic!" He argued.

"You're delirious." I said tutting and looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate; I jumped up and vamp-sped across to the table and picked it up. The caller ID was unknown but I knew who it was. Amos. I took a deep breath before sliding the lock and pressing it to my face; I heard him breathing before he spoke.

"Phillipa, I hear you found out about my little cheat... it only takes one bite." He said, I suddenly realised. It was in the bite! When Amos bit me! It was transferred through the bite. I whipped round and Damon vamp-sped over to me and took the phone, switching it to speaker so he could hear it.

"Here's the thing Amos... I need you to get here as fast as you can." Damon said. Amos laughed on the other end of the phone. "I'm an original, show some respect." Amos replied. " I will personally rip the brat out of my girl's stomach with my bare hands, curse it, and throw it into the jaws of infinity before making love to my lady _my_ way..." he said, waiting for a response. My jaw dropped open at the thought of Damon actually ripping it out of my stomach. Is he serious? I gave Damon a stare and he looked at me and shook his head. "Okay... fine. I'm coming. But I will get my aire!" he argued seriously and hung up. "Whatever..." Damon said, and put the phone down.

"Was that necessary?" I asked him. He gave me a mischievous smile and turned to walk down stairs where Harper was waiting still. "Come on hot stuff..." he called, I guess that's my nickname.

I followed after him.

*Downstairs*

"So... Harper. Amos is on his way over to barter with us about Phillipa's safety and his beloved child which festers in its own poison in the womb of my girlfriend. I plan, to revoke the pregnancy, you must have a spell for that somewhere... that goes along the lines of 'killeth the squirt'" he said, smiling his sarcastic, fake smile. Harper reached for her grimoire and opened it up looking for a spell that could change this situation. Damon turned back and gave me a look of near success.

After a few minutes of silence, Harper's face lit up and she turned to us.

"There is a spell..." she says.

"Wahey! What do you know!?" Damon said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Harper with her grimoire and looked in it. I could barely understand the writing. "What do you need?" I ask her.

She read into it more and sighed, sitting back down again. "Harper... please tell me you know how to do this?" I asked her, exchanging worried glances with Damon. "I need the mother, the blood of the father and wolfs-Bain... but it's century 16 of expression..." she said, as her face fell. I groaned and sat back. "What the hell does that mean?" Damon asked. "That means... it's out of my bounds, I haven't reached century 19 of expression yet." Harper said. "Well, got any witchy friends that know how to?" Damon asked, it seemed that he wanted this so much.

Harper thought, trying to remember of any magic relatives that weren't buried 7 feet underground at the Mystic Falls cemetery.

"There is one person... Esmerelda Swelfeather" Harper said, slamming her grimoire shut.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 VD:

*2 hours later*

Suddenly, the doorbell went and Harper rushed to the door. "It's Esmerelda." She confirmed, as she glanced through the peephole and twisted the handle. The door swung open and light flooded in making the woman look as if she was glowing. She might as well be; she _was_ a god-send.

"Hiya, come on in, take a seat... This is Damon and this is Phillipa; but she prefers to be called Pippa." Harper introduced us, winking at me. Esmerelda had black, curly, luscious locks that fell way past her shoulders and down her back; she held a slender figure with long legs and skinny thighs. She looked extremely malnourished but her aura made me feel more content, she extended a hand for a shake and I noticed her long, skinny fingers and her long, shiny, black nails which were thick like the raven, they scratched as she squeezed my hand tightly in her grip. I almost yanked my hand out of her shake as I smiled nervously and looked up at her. She had a very pale, gaunt and bony face.

Esmerelda looked deeply into my eyes as if she was trying to read me or understand me; her eyes were shaped deeply into her head, shadowing her sockets making them look dark, but her piercing white iris's burnt through the dark on her face. I could feel her power growing stronger around her as she grinned with her large, white, tombstone teeth but she immediately blinked and turned her attention to Damon. I took a deep breath and walked over and sat down on the sofa, eyeing Damon over who winked at me from the side, I grinned and he made me blush deliriously. "So... you must be the mother." She said, looking at me. I nodded nervously and turned to look at Damon. "And... you must be the father?" she asked Damon, "Oh no, he's not – the –" I started. "I'm not the father..." Damon interrupted me, "but I should have been!" Damon added death-staring me through gritted teeth.

"Of course. You would have had beautiful babies..." she commented. "Oh, you don't need to convince me..." Damon said, looking back at me. I know I was supposed to be offended and hurt but I smiled. Damon was interested in children!? He had a side to him that I hadn't seen. "Oh, so if you're not the father... then who-"she started.

All of a sudden, there was another knock, we all whipped round but Amos had let himself in already. "I am..." he said. "Okay" Esmerelda said, and strolled over to him, viciously.

Amos looked cute, I'll admit he is attractive but I promised myself I only had eyes for Damon; however, not only did he look cute but he had a kindness in his eyes.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Amos shouted to Esmerelda, who was very taken aback. "You're not getting rid of the baby!" he argued. "Amos... it's not your choice! It's mine!" I argued, but he vamp-sped over to me and within seconds I found his face inches from mine, I felt myself being drawn to him but I resisted with every fibre of my being. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and whispered, "Pippa... have the baby, we can start a life; you, me and the child," he tried to persuade me. I furrowed my eyebrows and reached my hands up to Amos's wrists and gently pulled his hands away. "Amos... I can't." I said, my voice cracked. I walked away and folded my arms as I stood next to Damon, who kissed me on the forehead and wrapped an arm round my waist, to show Amos that I was under his protection.

"Please Phillipa! Have the child! You don't have to keep it..." he started. I stepped forward. "You're right. I don't! Esmerelda... start the spell." I said, holding out my hand out to Esmerelda and locking eye contact with Amos. "No! You need my blood for this. But what if you don't have it?" he teased, edging towards the door. "Don't you dare..." Damon threatened and used vamp-speed to run over and pin him against the wall. "Let me go... this doesn't have to get any messier." Amos said. "No, no, no, no, no. Oh, and did I mention? No!" he cried, holding Amos's neck in his hand and bashing it against the wall. Amos stayed silent. "If no one can do it right... I know, do it yourself." He said, and suddenly bit into his neck. Blood squirted everywhere and Damon pressed hard into his neck. Amos screamed, the veins standing out on his face and his voice was hoarse as he cried continuously; I hesitated deciding whether or not to get involved. Suddenly, Amos's eyes flashed a poisonous orange and he bore his fangs; then without any warning he bit Damon back in the neck "NO!" I cried and ran to Damon's side. Damon winced and shook him off, screaming too but he grit his teeth to get through it whilst Damon panted heavily. I reached in the space between them and tried to pull them apart but Damon pushed me out and I stumbled back and fell into Harper's arms who dashed to catch me. Damon cupped his hands round the bite on Amos's neck and the blood spurted out and Damon collected his hands before releasing him and letting Amos run off.

Amos raced out of the door and we lost sight of him, "shit..." I said, starting to chase after him but Damon placed a hand on my chest and slammed me a lot lighter than he had to Amos, against the wall. I struggled but Damon's hold was too strong for me; Damon grabbed a scotch glass off of the side table and held it up to his mouth. He spat the blood out of his mouth and it dribbled into the cup, he screwed his face up and continued to spit as my mouth dropped open. "Hybrid blood..." he said, taking deep breaths. "Is this enough?" he asked, Esmerelda took the cup and looked into it, she shook her head and Damon exhaled deeply as he let me go and walked forward a couple of steps before turning around suddenly and throwing a punch into the wall. "Damon... stop!" I cried, welling up with tears. "Why?" he shouted, angry. "Because you're breaking my heart!" I replied, through tears.

Damon stopped and turned to look at me; emotionless. I approached him and Damon placed his hands either side of my waist almost kissing me, like Amos did less than 15 minutes ago. "Damon... your bite!" I said, looking underneath his shirt. "You must control your anger... please... for me." I said, looking at his lips. Suddenly, he pulled his hands away from me. "You know what? You need to stop assuming I'm going to do what you say because it's you who's asking..." Damon said and turned away. I froze all over and my heart stopped.

What?

"I-I... Damon?" I started, but I couldn't finish. "When I look at you, I see a less attractive, less intelligent version of myself. We're not all that different." He said, venomously. My bottom lip wobbled and the tears streamed down my face, "I thought you loved me..." I said, my voice cracked. "You were delirious..." he said, walking away stiffly like a robot.

**Sorry it's late guys. Let me know what you think and please PM me bullet pointed suggestions of what you think should happen in the future. Thank you! **


End file.
